Action ? Ça tourne !
by psychogirl25
Summary: FICTION : Cet homme venait de me faire l'annonce qui allait changer ma vie. C'est d'ailleurs après cela que j'ai rencontré Edward Cullen, la plus grande star du cinéma, sur le plateau de son prochain film. Mais comment allais-je pouvoir survivre à la tournée de promotion après qu'il soit parti, en me laissant ? Lemon. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Merci beaucoup à Sophie qui a corrigé cette histoire.**

**Tout ce qui est écrit en italique correspond aux pensées de Marie, ou bien le dialogue qui peut y avoir lors du tournage d'une scène.**

** Action ? Ça tourne !**

_**Action ? Ça tourne !**_

_J'étais assise à ma paillasse dans le laboratoire de biologie. J'attendais que le cours commence tout en gribouillant sur mon cahier. J'avais rencontré mon partenaire il y a quelques jours, mais je ne l'avais jamais revu. Notre première rencontre avait été des plus froides et depuis ce jour-là, j'appréhendais de le voir arriver. J'avais très bien compris que ma présence le répugnait. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu le tabouret voisin être tiré. Ce ne fut que quand j'entendis le son de sa voix que je relevai les yeux de mon cahier. _

_« Bonjour. Je suis Anthony Cullen. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter la semaine dernière. Tu dois être Marie ? »_

_« Hum, oui. » Je ne pus que r__épondre cela, tellement son regard était hypnotisant. Je __n'arrivais__ pas à me détourner de son visage. Cette fois-ci, il me semblait amical, loin de la froideur de la semaine dernière. Je notai une différence chez lui, mais je ne pus mettre le doigt dessus._

_Le cours commença et j'essayai de focaliser mon attention sur les dires de notre professeur. Un travail pratique en binôme sur le cycle cellulaire était demandé. Cela ne me poserait pas de problème car j'avais déjà mené ce genre d'expérience dans mon précédent lycée à Phoenix en Arizona. _

_J'installai la lamelle sous le microscope et fis les quelques réglages._

_« Hum, anaphase. » Dis-je en regardant quelques secondes dans le microscope. _

_« Est-ce que je peux… regarder ? » __Demanda__ Anthony. _

_Je poussai le microscope vers lui. Il procéda à un examen encore plus rapide que le mien, mais arriva à la même conclusion que la mienne._

_« Anaphase. » Dit-il en inscrivant sa réponse sur le polycopié._

_« Euh, c'est ce que j'ai dit. »_

_Il me donna un petit sourire en coin qui fit accélérer mon cœur. Il étudia la seconde lamelle. _

_« Prophase. »_

_« Est-ce que je peux vérifier ? » __Demandai__-je un peu sèchement. « Prophase. » __Avouai__-je dépitée._

_« C'est ce que j'ai dit. » D'accord, il se moquait clairement de moi. Je ne lui accordai pas plus d'attention et examinai la dernière lamelle. _

_Quelques temps après la fin de notre devoir, notre professeur, monsieur Baners, __vint__ vérifier nos réponses. _

_« Eh bien, Anthony, je suppose que tu n'as pas laissé Marie travailler. »_

_« En réalité, Monsieur, elle en a étudié deux. »_

_« C'est vrai cela, Marie ? Vous aviez déjà étudié ce genre de cellules ? »_

_Je lui racontai donc ce que j'avais étudié à Phoenix et il parut satisfait qu'Anthony et moi __soyons__ partenaires de laboratoire. _

_**Coupé ! **_

« Isabella, c'est pas encore ça ! Il faut que tu montres plus d'émotions sur ton visage. Après tout, Marie rencontre l'homme de sa vie, il faut que tu montres qu'elle est carrément hypnotisée, son monde ne tourne plus qu'autour d'Anthony. »

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous raconte cela, mais pour que vous compreniez, il faut revenir quelques jours en arrière.

Il y a quelques jours encore, j'étais une simple étudiante de l'université de Seattle en littérature. Je suis brune, j'ai les yeux marrons, je ne suis pas grande non plus, la fille banale en somme. Et pourtant, ma vie a pris un tournant radical lorsqu'un homme est venu me parler à la sortie de mes cours. Bien sûr, quelques secondes avant, j'avais trébuché, fait tomber mes cahiers et rougi comme une tomate. Disons que je n'étais pas dans mon meilleur jour.

Enfin bref, cet homme s'est présenté comme étant Eleazar Denali. Bien sûr, tout le monde connait le grand réalisateur ô combien célèbre et riche, Eleazar Denali. Je me demandais bien pourquoi il venait me voir moi, pauvre petite étudiante timide de 19 ans. Il m'avait expliqué que leur actrice principale avait fait une mauvaise chute pendant les répétitions et qu'ils étaient à la recherche de sa remplaçante.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, mais pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ? Je ne vois pas en quoi puis-je vous aider. »

« Eh bien en réalité, vous ressemblez beaucoup, physiquement, à notre actrice et puis le rôle qu'elle interprétait était celui d'une jeune lycéenne. Vous correspondez donc au profil. »

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire à sa proposition. Où était donc la caméra cachée ? Mais au fil de notre discussion, j'avais compris qu'il ne pouvait être plus sérieux qu'à ce moment-là.

Il m'avait expliqué en détail la mission qui m'incomberait si j'acceptais. C'est l'histoire d'une jeune lycéenne Marie, moi en l'occurrence, qui partait vivre chez son père dans une petite ville pluvieuse de l'état de Washington. Là-bas, elle y rencontre une famille étrange et elle tombe sous le charme du plus jeune. Elle finira par percer leur secret. Ils sont des vampires mais rien ne l'empêchera de vivre son amour pour Anthony. L'histoire était adaptée d'un livre que j'avais lu et relu tellement j'avais été prise par les mots de l'auteur. Je suppose que c'est cela qui m'a poussée à accepter cette offre.

Je n'avais pas d'autres informations sauf le lieu du tournage ainsi que la date à laquelle je devais me présenter.

Voilà comment ce matin je m'étais retrouver à bord d'un taxi miteux en train de passer la sécurité aux portes de l'espèce de village qui faisait office de centre de vacances pour acteurs.

Dire que j'appréhendais était un euphémisme. Mes mains tremblaient tellement que j'eus du mal à sortir ma carte d'identité au fond de mon sac à main.

Le garde me conseilla de laisser mes valises au poste de garde afin d'être libre de mes mouvements pendant la journée, je les récupérerais le soir en me rendant à l'hôtel, et de rejoindre le réfectoire au bout de la rue. Il était encore tôt alors l'équipe prenait encore son petit déjeuner.

J'avais donc suivi la direction présentée et je me tenais à présent sur le pas de la porte de l'immense cantine. Il y avait de nombreuses tables toutes plus longues les unes que les autres. Après quelques minutes à fouiller la salle du regard, je tombais enfin sur la table du réalisateur. Il était accompagné du scénariste, des petits acteurs que je reconnus pour les avoir vus à la télévision et juste à sa droite... Edward Masen. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais. Il y a deux ans de cela, j'avais eu un béguin assez prononcé à la sortie d'un de ses films. Je pensais qu'avec le temps il serait oublié, mais apparemment j'avais tort. L'avoir sous les yeux ne faisait que conforter mes émois de jeunesse.

Je pris une grande inspiration et m'avançai vers la table. J'avais l'impression d'être dans le couloir de la mort. J'étais tellement timide qu'à l'heure qu'il est, je devais avoir la même teinte que ma blouse. Enfin, lorsque je fus à quelques pas d'eux, Eleazar tourna la tête vers moi et me salua chaleureusement.

« Ah Bella ! Te voilà enfin, on attendait plus que toi. Approche donc. »

Je fis donc ce qu'il me dit et lançai un faible 'bonjour tout le monde' puis baissai la tête.

« Voici Alice et Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper, Carlisle et Esmée. Ils jouent les différents rôles de la famille Cullen. Et enfin, voici Edward qui sera l'homme de ta vie à l'écran. Bon nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre alors que chacun prenne son texte et commence à l'apprendre. On commence les premières scènes dans deux heures. »

Eleazar me donna un dossier avec marqué 'Bella' dessus. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en faire. Chacun avait ses habitudes ici et ils se dispersèrent tous dans leurs quartiers avec leurs partenaires. Moi, j'étais encore plantée au milieu du réfectoire. Heureusement pour moi, enfin heureusement est un bien grand mot, Edward me prit la main et me tira à sa suite. Je ressentais comme des petits pics d'électricité là où nos peaux se touchaient. C'était très déstabilisant. Nous commençâmes à étudier notre texte ainsi que de s'échanger les répliques. Finalement, ça n'avait pas l'air si terrible de jouer la comédie.

OoOoO

Voilà déjà quelques semaines que je travaillais sur ce film. J'avais noué de très bonnes relations avec Rosalie et Alice. Elles adoraient jouer à Barbie Bella et me traînaient dans toutes les boutiques de Vancouver, là où nous tournions. Nous en étions déjà à la fin du film et Eleazar était plutôt satisfait de notre travail.

Cependant, ma nouvelle célébrité ne me convenait pas. J'appréhendais chaque matin de devoir me rendre sur le plateau. Des dizaines de fans attendaient de nous voir, obtenir un autographe, une photo… J'en étais au point de partir très tard le soir et de venir très tôt le matin afin de les éviter. J'étais dans un état de fatigue incommensurable et les maquilleuses devaient redoubler d'efforts pour me donner une tête présentable.

Et puis, il me fallait m'avouer que depuis que j'étais plus proche d'Edward, j'étais souvent en période de stress. Nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps mais j'avais toujours peur qu'il découvre mon béguin pour lui. D'ailleurs, c'était devenu plus qu'un simple béguin. J'avais appris à le connaître ce qui n'avait fait qu'amplifier ma fascination pour lui.

Aujourd'hui serait un jour particulièrement éprouvant pour moi. En effet, Edward et moi devions jouer la fameuse scène du baiser entre Marie et Anthony.

« Bon je récapitule, » Commença Eleazar. « Bella, tu seras au téléphone en train de raconter ta journée à ta mère, puis toi Edward, tu arriveras par la fenêtre. Tu lui ressors ta phrase et là, hop vous vous embrassez. Et s'il vous plaît, pas le petit bisou ! Je veux de l'émotion et de l'amour. »

Ouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ce n'était pas lui qui était amoureux d'Edward.

_**Action ? Ça tourne !**_

_J'étais à moitié allongée sur mon lit, le téléphone collé à mon oreille. Ma mère venait de me téléphoner afin de me donner de ses nouvelles. _

_« Oh ma chérie ! Si tu savais combien tu me manques. J'aurai tellement aimé que tu n'aies pas été obligée de partir à Forks. Mais raconte-moi, toi, comment se passe ta vie chez ton père ? Comment est ton lycée ? Les cours sont intéressants ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? Et les garçons ? Ils sont gentils ? Intelligents ? Mignons ? »_

_« Maman, __parle moins vite ! Tu sais je me plais bien à Forks. Le lycée est sympa, mais __il est__ vraiment petit. Je me suis fait quelques amies, je mange avec elles le midi à la cafétéria. Et euh… Oui, il y a un garçon. » Je rougis en lui avouant cette dernière chose._

_« C'est super Marie. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu te protèges ? » Je rougis furieusement à ces questions. J'étais bien trop pudique pour parler de cela, même avec ma mère. Mais un mouvement vers ma fenêtre interrompit le flot de mes pensées. Anthony apparut sur le rebord attendant que je lui ouvre l'accès à ma chambre._

_« Hum, Maman ? Est-ce que je peux te rappeler plus tard ? J'ai hum… des devoirs à faire ! » __M'exclamai__-je, heureuse d'avoir __trouvé__ une excuse à lui fournir. Sans attendre de réponse, je racc__rochai. _

_Anthony s'assit sur le rebord de mon lit. _

_« Mais qu'est- ce que tu fais là ? » __L'interrogeai__-je. _

_« Eh bien, j'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose avec toi. »_

_Son visage se rapprochait dangereusement du mien. De plus en plus proche. Encore. _

Mais là j'eus un blocage. Impossible d'aller plus loin dans la scène.

_**Coupé !**_

« Non, non, ça ne va pas ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop longs. Qu'il y ait un peu de suspense je veux bien, mais là j'ai eu l'impression d'attendre une éternité. Soyez plus réactifs. » Eleazar n'avait pas l'air content. « Bon on reprend lorsqu'Anthony dit 'j'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose avec toi'. »

_**Action ? Ça tourne !**_

_« Eh bien, j'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose avec toi. »_

_Son visage se rapprochait dangereusement du mien. De plus en plus proche. Encore. _

Mais là encore, je ne pus aller plus loin et m'éloignai d'Edward.

_**Coupé !**_

« Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander d'embrasser quelqu'un comme bon vous chante. Je ne suis pas actrice moi. » Sur ce, je quittai le hangar afin de m'éloigner le plus possible de ma tentation.

J'entendis vaguement Eleazar demander à James, Victoria et Laurent de jouer la scène de leur arrivée au terrain de base-ball à l'arrière du plateau.

Après quelques minutes à marcher seule, je pris place sous un vieux chêne qui se trouvait isolé. Mais malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas compter sur Edward pour avoir un peu de solitude. Sans rien demander, il s'assit à côté de moi.

« Est-ce que je suis si répugnant que cela que tu ne veuilles pas m'embrasser ? »

« Mais non voyons, Edward. Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est moi qui ai un problème. »

« Tu veux bien m'en parler ? Je pourrai peut-être t'aider. »

« Je préfère éviter. De toute façon, tu vas te moquer de moi. »

« Bien sûr que non Bella. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, je ne vais pas encore en rajouter une couche. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. »

J'hésitai à lui avouer mes tourments. Ils étaient tellement pathétiques. Mais, cette scène n'était-elle pas plus importante que mon petit caprice de star ? Parce que quitter le plateau sur un coup de tête, ça s'était un caprice de star, même si je criai haut et fort que je n'étais pas actrice.

« Jen'aijamaisembrassédegarçon. » Dis-je à toute vitesse.

« Voyons Bella, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu m'as dit. »

« Eh bien, je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçon et en fait, je ne voulais pas que mon premier baiser se passe devant une caméra et que des millions de personnes puissent y assister, lorsque le film sera terminé. » Soufflai-je, baissant la tête sur mes mains que je triturais. J'avais honte d'être si inexpérimentée, surtout à plus de dix-neuf ans.

« Ferme les yeux Bella. » M'ordonna Edward.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit poussée par la curiosité.

Enfin, je le sentis se rapprocher de moi, de plus en plus proche. Son souffle frais balayait mon visage. Je pus alors sentir ses douces lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. La sensation était indescriptible, des milliers de papillons s'envolaient dans mon ventre. Ses lèvres commencèrent à bouger et je ne pus que répondre à cette attention. Je n'aurai pu rêver meilleur premier baiser. Quelques secondes après, il se recula. Je gardai mes yeux clos, me remémorant les sensations.

Je finis par les ouvrir et je vis Edward me fixer avec son petit sourire en coin.

« C'était parfait. Merci beaucoup Edward. »

« Depuis le temps que j'attendais cela. » Chuchota-t-il doucement, si faiblement que je crus ne pas l'avoir entendu. Mais ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les miennes, afin de me confirmer ses dires.

_**Action ? Ça tourne !**_

_« Eh bien, j'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose avec toi. »_

_Son visage se rapprochait dangereusement du mien. De plus en plus proche. Encore. _

_Les lèvres d'Anthony arrivèrent enfin au contact des miennes. __Au départ ce ne fut qu'un doux baiser mais il __devint__ vite plus fougueux. Prise dans le feu de l'action, je passais mes mains sous son t-shirt. Il était musclé mais pas trop. Mais ce fut là que tout dérapa. Anthony s'éloigna de moi à vitesse vampirique. Son__ visage affichait une expression torturée. Je me sentais mal pour lui, je savais que mon sang chantait pour lui. _

_« Je suis vraiment désolée, Anthony, je sais que c'est dur. Mais… Reste __avec__ moi cette nuit, s'il te __plaît__. »_

_Il s'allongea sur le bord de mon lit et je m'installai dans ses bras froids. Je finis par m'endormir, bercée par sa respiration. _

_**Coupé !**_

« Parfait ! Ah bah tu vois Bella, quand tu y mets un peu du tien c'est beaucoup mieux. Bon allez, la journée est terminée, tout le monde au lit, demain on tourne le bal de promo car la météo sera plutôt clémente. »

La journée se finit sur cette note joyeuse. Demain était le dernier jour de tournage, on aurait plus qu'à faire une petite scène par ci par là si les producteurs rencontraient un problème lors du montage. Eleazar avait choisi de tourner le bal de promo car comme ça on terminerait le tournage sur une note joyeuse et on pourrait profiter des petits fours et diverses boissons nécessaires au décor de la scène.

J'étais tellement épuisée de cette journée riche en émotion que je ne fis pas cas des journalistes et fans devant le portail. Je partis rapidement vers ma chambre d'hôtel non loin de là.

Je pris rapidement ma douche et dès lors que ma tête toucha l'oreiller, je fus dans les bras de Morphée.

La journée du lendemain passa à une vitesse folle. Il n'avait fallu que trois prises pour boucler la scène finale. Toute l'équipe s'était retrouvée devant les différentes pâtisseries et nous avions terminé la soirée à parler de tout et de rien.

« Bella ? Tu rentreras avec moi à l'hôtel ? J'ai une petite surprise pour toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demandai-je impatiente à Edward.

« Si je te le dis ce ne sera plus une surprise ! »

Je ronchonnais, je voulais savoir ! Je détestais les surprises. La dernière avait plutôt été horrible. En effet les filles m'avaient offert, pour fêter mon arrivée dans le casting, un canard en plastique… si vous voyez son utilisation… J'avais été morte d'embarras et elles avaient bien ri de moi. Plus tard, j'avais appris que c'était mon bizutage. Chaque membre de l'équipe avait reçu un cadeau… compromettant.

Néanmoins, je suivis Edward. Il appela l'ascenseur qui nous emmena jusqu'au seizième étage. Il ouvrit sa porte et après avoir fait un pas à l'intérieur, je me figeai. Il avait installé des bougies de ci de là, ce qui donnait une atmosphère chaleureuse et intime.

« Je voulais offrir une soirée de bal de promo à mon amie, surtout après lui avoir offert son premier baiser. » Me sourit Edward.

Il s'approcha de moi et posa légèrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais bientôt, elles descendirent dans mon cou. J'avoue que ce n'était pas déplaisant. Il continua son chemin en remontant le long de ma mâchoire, ses mains se faufilaient sous mon top. J'appréhendais un peu ce qui allait arriver mais après tout c'était le soir du bal de promo !

Ses mains étaient douces et j'appréciais ses caresses. Enfin, il revint sur mes lèvres et je l'embrassai fougueusement. Le désir commençait à grimper entre nous. A mon tour, je faisais balader mes mains sur tout ce que je pouvais atteindre de sa personne. Je pus réaliser mon ''fantasme'' de passer mes doigts dans sa chevelure.

C'était la première fois que je vivais ce genre d'instant et c'était… je n'ai même pas de mots !

Je fis passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, et il fit de même avec mon débardeur. Je rougis face à ce début de nudité, c'était tellement nouveau pour moi. Je n'en fis pas cas pour le moment, après tout je n'étais qu'en soutien-gorge devant lui, ça allait être bien pire.

Il déboutonna mon jean puis le fit descendre jusqu'à mes pieds. Il m'allongea sur son lit king size. Là j'avais de quoi être gênée, mais il me donna rapidement confiance.

« Tu as un corps magnifique ma puce. » Je rougis encore plus à son compliment. Il s'installa sur moi, me surplombant. Il reprit ses baisers sur ma bouche, puis dans mon cou et commença à descendre sur ma poitrine. Lorsque sa bouche se posa sur mon petit téton dressé pour lui, un gémissement passa les barrières de mes lèvres.

Mes mains caressaient son dos musclé et, avec un peu d'audace, je les posai sur ses fesses parfaitement moulées par son jean. Cependant, je passai mes mains sur le devant dans le but de lui ôter son jean. Il laissa échapper un grognement lorsque je frottai son sexe par inadvertance. Il semblait avoir ce qu'il faut là où il fallait !

Son jean ne faisant plus barrière entre nous, Edward commença à se frotter honteusement à moi. Je pouvais sentir ma minette ruisseler. Les choses sérieuses débutaient.

Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et dégrafa mon sous-vêtement. Je n'eus pas le temps de me cacher les seins qu'il avait déjà pris en bouche mon autre téton dressé.

Les derniers vêtements volèrent dans la pièce et Edward avait enfilé un préservatif. Dans quelques secondes, je pourrai dire adieu à mon statut de jeune vierge effarouchée. Pour tout vous dire, il n'allait pas me manquer. J'allais enfin devenir une femme. Je ne subirai plus les remarques désobligeantes d'Alice et Rosalie, même si je savais qu'à coup sûr, j'aurai droit à un interrogatoire si elles me voient marcher en canard demain.

Mes pensées furent stoppées nettes lorsque je sentis le gland d'Edward à l'entrée de mon vagin.

« Tu es prête ? Tu risques d'avoir un peu mal. »

J'avais totalement confiance en Edward. Pour lui donner mon accord, j'emprisonnais ses lèvres avec les miennes.

Il s'enfonça lentement en moi. J'avais l'horrible sensation d'être écartelée. La douleur atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'il brisa ma dernière barrière. Edward eut la décence de s'arrêter le temps que je m'habitue à sa présence. Quelques instants plus tard, il reprit ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

Je ressentis une pointe de plaisir mais la douleur la surpassait. Edward finit par jouir, sans moi.

Je suppose que c'était normal de ne pas avoir d'orgasme la première fois, du moins c'est ce que m'avait raconté Alice.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je m'endormis bien calée dans son cou.

Le lendemain, le lit était vide, excepté un petit mot qui était posé sur son oreiller.

_J'ai dû partir. Un autre tournage m'attend. J'étais été ravi de te rencontrer. Nous avons passé une merveilleuse soirée. Edward. _(N/So' : non mais quel connard !)

La solitude me prit. Il m'avait abandonnée. J'avais juste été une distraction, une vierge de plus à son tableau de chasse.

J'avais hâte de le revoir lors de la tournée de promotion du film. J'avais un coup de pied à bien placer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le souhaitaient, voilà une suite. Je vous offre même mieux : une fiction ! Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura (certainement pas cinquante !) ni mon délai de publication. Un chapitre chaque semaine tant que j'ai de l'avance. **

**En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je n'y connais rien en mode, en grands créateurs…, il risque donc d'y avoir quelques incohérences. **

**Remerciements : CamilleR Logi16 CeriseBella Mlca66 Cichon LolaMiSweetlove Celine68990 Birginie Nina **(Je crois que tu as ta réponse maintenant ! Merci pour ton commentaire :D) **; Julieintheheaven Ninie38 Juliette **(Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite que tu espérais !) **; Bella-lili-rosecullensister Frimousse30 Meggie Sue Mamanlily Zayrra **(Merci pour ton commentaire ! Comme beaucoup le souhaitait, voilà une suite mais la scène que tout le monde attend n'est pas pour ce chapitre.) **; SoSweetySoCrazy Erika Shoval Ely142 Alexa27 Elizabet Mary Masen.**

**Et bien sûr, merci encore une fois à Sophie, la meilleure bêta au monde ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Action ? Ça tourne !**

**Chapitre 2**

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin du tournage. Eleazar m'avait convoquée à plusieurs reprises pour refaire certaines prises en post-production.

D'ailleurs, un de ses collègues, auquel il avait montré une ou deux scènes, avait été enchanté par mon travail. Il en avait profité pour me proposer de faire la voix d'une petite fée dans un dessin animé. J'avais sauté sur l'occasion pour deux raisons. La première était que j'avais pris goût à la comédie pendant le tournage de Twilight. L'ambiance, le travail toujours différent… Tout cela m'avait plu. La seconde raison était plus en rapport avec le fait que je n'allais que prêter ma voix. Ça me permettrait de continuer le cinéma mais en même temps je garderai une part d'anonymat au cas où mon rôle dans Twilight soit un véritable fiasco.

En tout cas, ce fut une agréable surprise. Je ne pensais pas avoir du talent. J'avais accepté l'offre, au départ, uniquement pour croiser Edward Masen…

Ah si je le revois celui-là ! Je n'avais plus jamais eu de contact avec lui depuis… enfin vous savez ! J'avais juste eu quelques nouvelles via les magazines people. Il venait de terminer le tournage du fameux film dont il m'avait parlé et selon les rumeurs, il avait déjà reçu d'autres propositions.

Sinon, plus personnellement, ma vie était devenue un enfer. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de mon appartement faire une course sans être assaillie par une demi-douzaine de paparazzis. Lorsque nous étions encore en tournage, je n'avais pas saisi la folie qui entourait cette saga. Nous étions presque confinés sur le plateau ou dans nos chambres d'hôtel. Je me sentais protégée. Mais maintenant que j'avais quitté ce milieu et que j'étais de retour dans la réalité, je vivais un vrai cauchemar.

J'avais gardé contact avec Alice et Rosalie et elles m'aidaient comme elles le pouvaient à surmonter cela. Elles venaient parfois me rendre visite ou on essayait de se rejoindre dans un restaurant discret.

Voilà, en résumé comment s'étaient déroulées les dernières semaines. Nous étions mercredi et dès samedi, nous serions dans la première ville qui accueillerait notre tournée de promotion. Los Angeles.

Je devais avouer que je commençais d'ores et déjà à paniquer. Je ferai ma première apparition publique officielle, même si tout le monde savait qui j'étais. Et puis… j'allais revoir Edward. Je ne sais pas comment j'allais réagir lorsque je me retrouverai face à lui.

Le temps était passé et ma colère s'était estompée, laissant place à de l'amertume. Il m'avait voulue, il m'avait eue et il m'avait jetée.

De plus, cela avait été ma première expérience sexuelle et je ne savais pas encore dans quelle catégorie allais-je la ranger. Bon moment ? Mauvais moment ? D'un côté, l'acte en lui-même avait été parfait. Il avait pris soin de moi et avait été attentionné. C'est surtout le lendemain qui me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Le cauchemar avait remplacé le rêve.

Je préférai mettre de côté ces sombres pensées et me concentrai sur l'arrivée imminente des filles. Elles avaient décidé de me traîner dans les différentes boutiques de luxe afin de me trouver les tenues idéales pour la tournée. Cette journée serait sûrement très longue…

La sonnerie ne retentit guère plus de cinq minutes plus tard. J'eus juste le temps d'enfiler une paire de converses, sous les yeux horrifiés d'Alice, et j'étais déjà dans le coupé cabriolet de Rosalie. En route pour la boutique Christian Dior. (N/A : J'ai changé par Dior parce que Sophie n'aime pas Louis Vuitton :P)

Ce grand créateur avait acheté un grand building à Seattle où il avait installé sa première boutique au rez-de-chaussée, son atelier et ses appartements dans les étages supérieurs. Alice l'avait donc contacté afin qu'il consacre un peu de temps à la conception de nos trois robes. Elles étaient importantes car nous les porterions à Los Angeles, la première date. C'était la plus médiatisée et elle serait même retransmise sur une chaîne câblée. Nous nous devions donc d'être irréprochables.

Rosalie se gara dans le parking souterrain. Nous prîmes donc l'ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième étage, lieu de notre rendez-vous. Une assistante, blonde, pas aimable pour un sou, nous accueillit. Elle décrocha son téléphone et annonça notre arrivée.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le célèbre créateur pénétra dans le hall.

« Ah les filles vous voilà ! Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Alice était hyper heureuse. Elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et était en totale admiration devant lui.

Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, il nous entraîna dans les profondeurs de son atelier. C'était immense. Il y avait des portiques remplis de housses partout. Enfin, on arriva dans un espace aménagé avec des canapés, une table et un petit coin cuisine.

« Bien. On ne va pas s'éterniser sur des futilités. Nous avons du travail. J'ai décidé de créer trois nouvelles robes que j'ajouterai à ma collection printemps/été de l'année prochaine. Ça me permettra ainsi de lancer ma promotion, avant le défilé de Milan. »

Il commença son travail avec Rosalie. Sa robe était rouge, la moulant parfaitement. Elle s'évasait à partir des genoux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de retouches et ce fut vite à mon tour. La mienne était bleue. Mais pas d'un bleu classique. Un bleu saphir d'après Christian Dior. Elle était magnifique. Je me sentais bien dedans et je n'éprouvais pas de gêne à être si exposée. En effet, elle était dos nu et avait un décolleté prononcé. Celle d'Alice était majoritairement blanche et verte. Le blanc se dégradait jusqu'à devenir un vert émeraude soutenue. Il est clair que nous allions faire fureur ainsi vêtues à la soirée.

Une fois les achats terminés dans cette boutique, Alice nous entraîna dans une dizaine d'autres. Après cette journée, nous avions chacune toutes nos tenues pour la tournée. Cet après-midi avait été épouvantable pour moi qui n'aime pas le shopping mais j'essayais de me réconforter en me disant que j'en serai dispensée pour les semaines à venir.

En rentrant chez moi, nous nous arrêtâmes au chinois au bas de ma rue et nous commandâmes à emporter. Les filles allaient sûrement rester toute la soirée avec moi. Heureusement, j'avais refait le plein de glace la dernière fois que j'étais allée faire des courses. Nous faisions souvent cela, après une journée de ce type. On trouvait un truc à grignoter et on passait la soirée devant des films à l'eau de rose à se gaver de cochonneries.

Cependant, cette soirée ne se déroula pas comme d'habitude. Tout d'abord, Alice refusa qu'on ouvre le moindre paquet de sucreries. Selon elle, il ne fallait pas qu'on prenne un seul gramme afin que nos robes restent parfaites sur nous. Enfin, cette soirée me servit de débriefing sur la tournée. J'appris le programme, les attitudes à adopter, les gestes à éviter… J'étais totalement parée pour samedi. A mon plus grand malheur, elles étaient parfaitement d'accord en me disant qu'il fallait que je sois toujours avec Edward. Nous étions le couple phare et nos photos ensemble seraient les plus demandées.

Elles quittèrent mon appartement vers une heure du matin et je partis me coucher directement, épuisée.

Chaque matin, je me levais en ôtant un jour à mon décompte mental. Je sais, c'était pathétique de compter les jours jusqu'à son retour. Je vous rassure, je ne comptais pas les jours pour le revoir, mais parce que chaque matin me rapprochait un peu plus du moment où je me retrouverai face à mon dernier cauchemar en date. Bon ok, je joue sur les mots. C'était bien les jours pour le revoir que je comptais.

J'appréhendais ma réaction. Allais-je mettre le coup de pied que j'avais envisagé de lui donner ? Allais-je être heureuse de le revoir ? Après tout, il restait mon idole. Ou pire encore, allais-je vouloir recommencer ma monumentale erreur ? Je ne pouvais nier qu'il savait y faire.

C'était surtout ces interrogations qui me faisaient paniquer. Nous étions jeudi matin et il ne me restait même pas quarante-huit heures avant le moment fatidique. En effet, nous nous étions donnés rendez-vous le vendredi soir chez Emmett afin de nous retrouver à l'abri des curieux et de grouper nos arrivées à l'aéroport. On apparaîtrait tous ensemble et donc le mouvement de foule serait unique et par conséquent plus vite terminé. Nous ne voulions pas poser de problèmes supplémentaires au service de sécurité.

Vendredi matin arriva sans que je voie la journée de jeudi s'écouler. A mon plus grand regret, je savais que cette journée passerait aussi vite que les autres car du travail m'attendait. En effet, je devais boucler ma valise, passer chez mon père afin de lui remettre les clés de mon appartement (il viendrait relever mon courrier et arroser mon unique plante verte) et j'avais rendez-vous chez le coiffeur afin de rafraîchir ma coupe. Alice disait que je ne pouvais pas me présenter ainsi face aux caméras.

Autrement dit, pas le temps de chômer. Je fis un saut par la salle de bain afin de faire ma toilette et de m'habiller. Je m'étais levée un peu à la bourre et si je ne partais pas maintenant, je serai en retard chez le coiffeur. Je ne pris donc pas la peine de déjeuner, embarquant avec moi une pomme et une barre de céréales.

Heureusement pour moi, il y avait très peu de monde sur la route et je pus arriver à temps à mon rendez-vous. Je n'aimais pas trop me rendre dans ce genre d'endroit. Je trouvais que ça durait bien trop longtemps pour si peu. Et puis les coiffeuses et les autres clientes adoraient commenter les derniers potins people. Et maintenant, avec ma nouvelle notoriété, c'était devenu un enfer. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, cette fois-ci je ne pourrai y échapper, Alice me truciderait. Elle aurait été capable de me couper les cheveux elle-même et, après quelques secondes de réflexions, le coiffeur était une petite torture par rapport à celle-ci.

Une fois fait, je repartis à toute vitesse en direction de mon appartement. Je m'arrêtais en chemin au pressing pour récupérer quelques vêtements que je souhaitais emmener. Je n'avais jamais été adepte du repassage et maintenant que j'avais suffisamment d'argent, je laissai mes fringues au pressing. Hop ! Débarrassée de cette corvée !

Nous n'avions que quelques dates de promotions, dix pour être exacte, mais elles étaient toutes dispersées aux quatre coins du pays et du monde. Les samedis étaient consacrés au film, les autres jours de la semaine étaient des sortes de vacances. On pourrait visiter les différentes villes et prévoir des activités plus divertissantes. Enfin si on pouvait échapper aux appareils photos… Il me fallait donc une très grosse valise et de nombreuses housses de rangement pour mes robes. Je ne repasserai pas par mon chez-moi avant trois mois.

Heureusement que nous ne voyagions pas sur un vol commercial. Nous avions beaucoup trop de bagages à transporter. Enfin bref, je remplis ma valise de toutes les choses nécessaires à mon voyage. Je l'apportai vers ma porte d'entrée, le chauffeur qui viendrait me chercher ce soir la prendrait. Je fis de même avec les housses.

Je fis un brin de ménage et partit chez mon père.

Les adieux furent déchirants. Nous n'avions jamais été très proches l'un de l'autre mais on se voyait chaque semaine. Trois mois semblaient être une éternité. Je lui laissais le double de mes clés et les dernières recommandations avant de le quitter.

A peine arrivée à mon appartement que mon chauffeur sonna pour m'emmener chez Emmett. Il commença à charger mes bagages pendant que je bouclai ma maison. Je fermais tous les volets, les fenêtres, coupais l'électricité, l'eau, le gaz… Une fois fait, je pus partir sereinement.

Le trajet se fit relativement vite. J'étais la première, sûrement dû à la conduite sportive de mon conducteur. Je laissai mes sacs dans un coin de l'entrée, n'en ayant pas besoin ce soir puisque j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin dans mon bagage à main.

J'étais ravie de revoir Emmett. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la fin du tournage et nous profitâmes de ce moment seul pour nous raconter nos péripéties des dernières semaines. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas évoqué la partie concernant Edward, ne voulant pas m'épancher sur mes problèmes.

La sonnette retentit et cette fois-ci, Alice, Rosalie et Jasper firent leur apparition. Nous étions vraiment tous heureux de nous retrouver et la soirée promettait d'être très agréable. Esmée et Carlisle arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard et les embrassades continuèrent encore. Il ne manquait plus qu'Edward et personnellement ce retard me donnait un peu de répit.

Nous nous installâmes au salon et Esmée prit les commandes de la cuisine. Il ne fallait pas compter sur Emmett pour nous nourrir !

Nous profitâmes de ce moment au complet pour faire la répartition des chambres – les absents ont toujours tort. Esmée et Carlisle seraient ensemble puisqu'ils sont en couple dans la vraie vie, Alice et Rosalie dormiraient dans des lits jumeaux. Emmett nous avait avoué que c'était la chambre pour son neveu et sa nièce lorsqu'il venait quelques jours. Jasper aurait le canapé et moi dans la dernière chambre de libre.

J'avais vraiment espéré qu'Edward ait disparu de la circulation mais mes rêves furent détruits quand la sonnette retentit pour la dernière fois de la soirée. Il était arrivé. J'allais le revoir. Oh mon dieu !

**La suite dimanche prochain !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous. Nous voilà dimanche et comme convenu, voici le troisième chapitre.**

**J'ai reçu ENORMEMENT d'alertes en tout genre (et merci beaucoup à vous) mais si peu de review en comparaison ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**

**Remerciements : SoSweetySoCrazy, Mlca66, Lolotte94, logi16, Camille **(Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Le manque de parole est surtout dût au manque d'action du chapitre. C'était plus un chapitre de transition entre le tournage et le début de la tournée, donc c'était un résumé. Les dialogues vont augmenter normalement !), **Lea1985, Birginie, Lamue12, Cricrou86, Erika Shoval. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Action ? Ça tourne ! **

**Chapitre 3**

_J'avais vraiment espéré qu'Edward ait disparu de la circulation mais mes rêves furent détruits quand la sonnette retentit pour la dernière fois de la soirée. Il était arrivé. J'allais le revoir. Oh mon dieu ! _

Emmett se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais entendre leurs effusions. Apparemment, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis quelque temps, ce que je pouvais comprendre car Edward était en tournage.

Ils pénétrèrent en rigolant dans le salon. Tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Esmée était heureuse de le revoir, comme tous les autres présents dans la pièce… Enfin tous, sauf moi ! Tout le monde se leva, plus ou moins en même temps, afin d'aller le saluer. Alice lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa chaleureusement. Jasper et Carlisle se firent plus réservés mais on pouvait noter le bonheur de se revoir.

Après que chacun l'ait accueilli, ce fut mon tour. Depuis son arrivée, je n'avais cessé de le fixer. Il semblait fatigué, il avait les traits tirés, une barbe de plusieurs jours, son tee-shirt ne semblait pas très propre mais un grand sourire éclairait son visage. Cependant, quand son regard croisa le mien, son sourire se figea et ses yeux cessèrent de briller.

Je m'approchai de lui. Sa réaction m'avait confortée dans ma toute première idée. Je fis un pas supplémentaire, de plus en plus décidée.

« Bonsoir Edward. » Je lui fis mon sourire le plus faux. Et tout à coup, je levai mon genou et, avec toute la force que j'avais, tapai dans ses parties intimes. Il ne m'avait pas vu venir et il se plia en deux sous le choc.

Je me reculai et retournai m'asseoir à ma place. Je finis mon verre de martini d'un coup.

Bien sûr, tout le monde me regardait, ne comprenant pas ma réaction. Alice fut la première à revenir dans la réalité. Elle courut vers Edward pour s'enquérir de son état. Il ne semblait vraiment pas être au top de sa forme. Les remords commençaient à m'envahir. Et si je lui avais causé des dégâts irréparables ? Je culpabilisais. Ma colère devait-elle vraiment s'exprimer de cette façon ?

**Point de vue d'Edward**

J'étais vraiment en retard à mon rendez-vous chez Emmett. J'avais décidé de prendre ma voiture et de ne pas faire appel au chauffeur que la société de production mettait à notre disposition. Il y avait énormément de circulation et, le trajet qui faisait habituellement quinze minutes, me pris presqu'une heure.

J'étais vraiment heureux de retrouver toute l'équipe. Je ne les avais pas revus depuis la fin du tournage car j'étais parti en Californie tourner un téléfilm sur la plage. Nous avions créé de forts liens et je regrettai de les avoir abandonnés. Surtout Bella.

Je ne l'avais pas mise au courant de la suite de mes projets et le mot que je lui avais laissé n'avait sûrement pas rendu les choses plus faciles. Je ne voulais pas la quitter comme cela, j'aurai préféré lui dire de vive voix. Cependant les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévues. Le matin, je n'avais pu la réveiller. Elle était tellement mignonne dans son sommeil. Tous ses problèmes s'envolaient et elle était paisible. C'est pourquoi, j'étais parti comme un voleur.

Enfin, je me trouvais dans la rue d'Emmett. Je garai ma voiture dans son allée et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Je sonnai et attendis quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Emmett m'accueillit chaleureusement et me fit rire avec ses mauvaises blagues. Tout le monde semblait content de me revoir. Mais ça, c'était avant que je ne croise le regard de Bella. Tout au fond de ses prunelles, je pouvais lire de la colère mais aussi de la déception. C'est seulement maintenant que je saisis l'ampleur de mon erreur. Je n'avais jamais souhaité lui faire du mal. Je savais aussi que ça avait été sa première fois et qu'elle ne méritait pas un connard comme moi. J'allais devoir subir les pots cassés.

Elle finit par s'approcher de moi. Ses yeux reflétaient une colère de plus en plus importante. Je commençais à appréhender notre contact. Il y allait avoir de l'action. J'imaginais très bien le scandale qu'elle pouvait me faire.

Et là, sans que je ne comprenne comment, je me retrouvais à genoux, une douleur lancinante entre mes jambes. Elle avait osé dégommer mon anatomie, si souvent vénérée par mes fans.

Je me sentais si mal, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Il fallait que je me lève et que je pose de la glace. Cela me soulagerait sûrement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella et à ma plus grande surprise je pus voir de la culpabilité sur son visage. Cela ne m'étonnait même pas d'elle.

Alice était venue vers moi et elle m'aida à me relever afin de me conduire dans une chambre à l'étage.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Je regardai Edward monter à l'étage, soutenu tant bien que mal par Alice. Une fois ce spectacle désolant terminé, je fus à nouveau au centre de l'attention. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ma réaction, qui était probablement surdimensionnée.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » Débuta Rosalie. Je comprenais son incompréhension. Elle devait certainement pensé que je lui avais tout raconté de ma vie. Mais elle venait de saisir que je lui avais caché un événement crucial.

« Tu as certainement une bonne raison pour justifier ton acte mais, à mon avis, tu y es allée beaucoup trop fort. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer la douleur occasionnée par ce coup de pied. » Ajouta Emmett. Il semblait ressentir la même douleur d'Edward au vu de sa grimace.

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je ne regrette en aucun cas d'avoir exprimé ma colère car j'estime qu'il le méritait. Je culpabilise uniquement de lui avoir fait si mal. Je pense maintenant qu'une droite aurait été suffisante. »

Je baissai mes yeux sur mes mains que je triturais nerveusement. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour me faire pardonner. Je sentais que cela allait être dur.

Alice redescendit de l'étage avec une mine soucieuse. Elle nous avoua qu'il s'était étendu dans la chambre du fond et qu'il attendait qu'on lui apporte une poche de glace.

« Laisse Alice. Je vais lui monter. Je crois qu'il faut que je lui parle. »

Je pris la poche qu'elle tenait dans sa main et me dirigeai vers les escaliers, faisant fi de ses protestations. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de la pièce – celle que j'aurai dû occuper – je frappai deux petits coups.

« Entre Alice ! » Cria-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas Alice. Je peux entrer ? » Demandai-je doucement, rongée par la culpabilité. Je n'attendis pas de réponse et poussai le battant. Il était étendu sur le dos, en caleçon et les yeux fermés. Son visage était sombre, montrant ainsi la douleur qu'il éprouvait.

« Je t'ai apporté un peu de glace. J'espère que ça te soulagera un peu. » Je lui tendis la poche.

« Tu peux te retourner deux minutes, s'il te plaît ? » Je fis ce qu'il me demandait, préférant respecter son intimité. Je lui devais bien ça après tout.

Lorsque je me retournai, je pus voir son boxer par terre. Il s'était installé sous le drap et on pouvait observer un renflement plus important au niveau de son entrejambe.

« J'aimerai une explication, même si j'ai une vague idée de la raison de ta colère. » Réclama-t-il.

Je savais que je ne pouvais échapper à cette conversation. Je réfléchis un instant aux mots que j'allais employer.

« Eh bien… pour faire simple, je n'ai pas apprécié la façon dont on s'est quittés. J'éprouvais énormément de colère après ton départ et j'avoue que j'ai essayé de passer à travers mais lorsque j'ai croisé ton regard tout à l'heure, je n'y ai vu que du… dégoût et ça m'a énervé encore plus. »

Il semblait méditer sur mes paroles. Il ne me regardait pas, préférant fixer le plafond qui semblait mille fois plus intéressant que moi. Je repris donc mon monologue puisqu'il n'était pas enclin à prendre la parole. Lui aussi me devait une explication sur son départ précipité.

« J'avais confiance en toi, je t'ai offert la chose la plus précieuse que je possédais et toi tu l'as prise pour me jeter le lendemain. C'est pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à regretter mon geste de ce soir. J'estime que tu dois avoir un aperçu de la douleur que j'ai ressenti à mon réveil. »

Le fait de repenser à cette nuit me fit perdre tout remords que j'avais pu avoir juste après mon acte. Il ne me montrait aucun signe sur l'impact qu'avaient mes paroles et j'en conclus qu'il se fichait de moi depuis le début.

Je fis demi-tour et quittai la pièce. Tout avait été dit selon moi. Je n'allais pas m'attarder. Je jouerai la comédie sur le tapis rouge et je montrerai ma chance de côtoyer le grand Edward Masen. Après tout, ma célébrité reposait sur mon talent de comédienne. Mais par contre, je ne ferai plus aucun effort dans la vie privée. J'avais fait le premier pas. La balle était dans son camp.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Non mais quel con ! J'avais été incapable de répondre à ses attentes. Je savais qu'elle recherchait des réponses sur mon comportement, mais la culpabilité que je ressentais avait étouffé les mots qui je souhaitais prononcer.

Malheureusement, je me sentais trop mal pour me lever et lui courir après. Je devais reconnaître que je l'avais mérité.

Quarante minutes plus tard, la poche de glace avait fondu et je me sentais bien mieux. La douleur avait cessé de pulser et maintenant, ma seule préoccupation – enfin la première car je devais aussi me préoccuper des prochaines blagues vaseuses d'Emmett – était de ne pas avoir les couilles bleues, littéralement.

Heureusement pour moi, Bella avait une force de moineau et je ne devrais pas avoir de dégâts irréparables. Dans quelques jours, tout serait revenu à la normale.

Je finis par remettre mon boxer et sortis plutôt mon bas de pyjama, ne supportant pas d'être compressé dans un jean. Je remis mon tee-shirt et retournai au rez-de-chaussée.

Tout le monde me regarda, avec plus ou moins de compassion. C'était surtout les garçons qui avaient pitié de moi, connaissant probablement cette douleur. Alice et Rosalie n'affichaient aucune émotion. Je pouvais imaginer le dilemme qu'elles éprouvaient entre leur amie qui s'était fait jetée par moi comme un vulgaire mouchoir et moi qui venais d'être démoli physiquement par cette même fille.

Quant à Bella, elle ne me regardait pas, préférant faire tourner les glaçons dans son verre. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Nous finîmes la soirée par un film d'animation. Il n'avait rien de palpitant mais il avait le mérite d'apaiser les tensions entre nous. La fin du film arriva rapidement et nous fûmes tous conviés à rejoindre nos chambres.

Nous nous embrassâmes et nous nous séparâmes. Je partis rejoindre la pièce que j'avais occupée plus tôt dans la soirée. Je pouvais entendre l'eau de la douche couler. Une des filles ou Jasper devait l'occuper comme chacun n'avait pas accès à une salle de bain privative. Je n'y prêtais pas attention et me faufila à nouveau sous le drap. Je prendrai ma douche demain matin.

Mes yeux commençaient à se fermer quand j'entendis un cri perçant dans la chambre. Je sautai du lit et me retrouvai devant Bella en pyjama qui éructait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre et dans mon lit ? » Hurla-t-elle.

« Tout d'abord tu vas te calmer tigresse. Premièrement, ce n'est pas ta chambre ni ton lit car nous sommes chez Emmett et deuxièmement, j'étais le premier installé dans ce lit. »

Elle bouillonnait. Je pouvais le voir à son visage rouge de colère.

« Cette chambre m'a été désignée lorsque nous avons fait la répartition plus tôt dans la soirée. Comme tu étais absent, c'est à toi de trouver une solution et arrête de me faire chier ! Tu n'en as pas marre de me pourrir la vie ? »

Elle prit son bagage, que je n'avais pas remarqué et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Je me sentis mal tout à coup. Je ne savais pas où elle allait dormir et je l'avais foutue dehors. Ce n'était pas très reluisant comme tableau.

Mais après tout, elle était assez grande et elle trouverait bien une solution. C'est sur cette optique que je me rallongeai dans le lit et m'endormis. Demain serait une grosse journée et j'avais besoin d'être au top de ma forme.

**La suite dimanche prochain !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remerciements : Lolotte94 Lea1985 Mlca66 Logi16 Birginie Cricrou86 Erika Shoval Pattenrond **(Salut ! Merci pour ton petit mot sur le précédent chapitre. Eh oui, j'ai osé taper dans les fameux bijoux de famille d'Edward. Cependant, je n'ai pas osé les abimer, cela aurait été contre mon fétichisme de son service trois pièces.) **; Sam's Masen SoSweetySoCrazy LolaMiSweetlove.**

**Et un second remerciement pour Sophie, The Best Beta For Ever ! Un temple (ou une statue, comme tu préfères) à ta gloire devrait être érigé(e) par tous les auteurs que tu corriges ! ) **

**Action ? Ça tourne ! **

**Chapitre 4**

_C'est sur cette optique que je me rallongeai dans le lit et m'endormis. Demain serait une grosse journée et j'avais besoin d'être au top de ma forme. _

L'agitation dans le couloir me sortit de mes songes. Il était déjà six heures trente du matin et le manque de sommeil me fit grogner. Cependant, je ne pouvais me rendormir. Notre avion devait décoller à huit heures et j'avais des choses à faire avant.

Je finis par quitter la chaleur de ma couette et descendis rejoindre les autres à la cuisine. Je fus étonné de voir que déjà tout le monde était levé et installé devant un bol de thé ou de café. Je pris place à la dernière chaise de libre, entre Bella et Jasper.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas à mon salut collectif et détourna la tête vers Rosalie à ses côtés. Ok. La journée promettait d'être longue.

Je me servis un bol de café et mangeai deux tartines.

« Alors, tu as bien dormi Bella ? Tu n'es pas très loquace ce matin ! » Débuta Alice.

Bella lui lança un regard noir à refroidir la banquise. Elle se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce, sans avoir prononcé un mot. Je me demandai bien quel était son problème. Je supposais bien que la question d'Alice ne lui avait pas été très plaisante.

Je pus voir Alice froncer des sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Je ne m'y intéressais pas plus que ça et terminai mon petit déjeuner. Après avoir débarrassé mon couvert, je remontai dans la chambre que j'avais occupée afin de faire ma toilette.

En passant devant la porte fenêtre menant à la terrasse, je vis Bella appuyée contre la balustrade. Je me décidai à tenter de lui parler. A mon avis, si sa nuit ne s'était pas très bien déroulée, c'était entièrement de ma faute.

Je préférai ne pas entamer la conversation, attendant qu'elle commence. Cela ne se fit pas tarder, elle m'interrogea plutôt agressivement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Edward ? »

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. »

« Va-t-en Edward. Je ne veux pas te parler. J'ai bien compris que ça n'avait été qu'une passade. Mais maintenant, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. »

« Mais on est bien obligés de se côtoyer ! Après tout on doit jouer notre rôle jusqu'au bout et surtout devant les fans. »

« Bien. Je jouerai la comédie devant tous ces gens car je suis payée pour cela. Je sais parfaitement que le but de la fiction est de faire rêver les gens et malheureusement, ça passe aussi par montrer une facette de nous qui n'est pas la réalité. En attendant, je ne vois pas de fans en ce moment alors je te prierai de t'en aller. »

Je soupirai face à son attitude et décidai d'obtempérer. J'espérai qu'elle retrouve la raison avant de pourrir complètement l'ambiance de notre équipe. C'était tout à fait le genre d'histoire qui finissait par diviser un groupe. Et je ne voulais pas cela.

Mon passage éclair à la salle de bain fut une délivrance pour moi. J'avais pu enfin me débarrasser de ma barbe de trois jours que je détestais par-dessus tout.

Il fut enfin temps de quitter la propriété d'Emmett afin de rejoindre l'aéroport. Nous décidâmes de ne prendre que deux voitures. La mienne et celle d'Emmett. On avait déjà averti l'aéroport du séjour prolongé, sur le parking longue durée, de nos véhicules.

C'est ainsi que Carlisle, Esmée et Alice montèrent dans ma Volvo et Bella, Rosalie et Jasper dans la Jeep d'Emmett. Le trajet était normalement court mais j'eus l'impression d'avoir entendu Alice babiller pendant des heures. J'essayai de me concentrer sur la route et finalement, ses paroles se transformèrent en bruit de fond.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'aéroport et nous nous dirigeâmes sur le fameux parking. Je pouvais déjà apercevoir l'agitation devant le hall. J'espérai que ce début de tournée ne serait pas trop musclé.

Je quittai la voiture et chacun prit ses bagages correspondant. Alice, Rosalie et Bella avaient pris un charriot pour toutes leurs valises et leurs housses de vêtements. Cela était sûrement plus facile et elles pourraient soigner leur entrée plutôt que d'être ensevelies sous les sacs. Alice avait peur du ridicule et de l'humiliation. Elle prévoyait tout afin d'éviter ce genre d'incident.

Nous partîmes donc dans la fosse aux lions. Les fans étaient enragés et heureusement que le service de sécurité faisait du bon travail. On s'arrêta néanmoins pour signer quelques autographes et quelques photos. A plus d'une reprise, j'eus Bella dans mes bras et je pouvais la sentir tendue même si elle affichait constamment son sourire.

Nous ne restâmes qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant que nous soyons obligés de monter dans l'avion.

Los Angeles n'était qu'à une heure de vol mais c'était suffisant pour essayer de grappiller quelques précieuses minutes de sommeil. Je m'installai dans un coin et fermai les yeux. Je dormais avant même que l'avion ne décolle.

**Point de vue de Bella**

J'avais passé la nuit sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre dans le salon d'Emmett. J'avais essayé d'être discrète pour Jasper qui dormait sur le canapé à deux pas de moi. Ma nuit avait été réellement difficile. Je n'avais fermé l'œil qu'une petite heure et à mon réveil, j'étais d'une humeur exécrable. Alice fut la première à en faire les frais avec sa question. Quelle question idiote aussi ! Edward fut le deuxième.

J'avais essayé de m'isoler afin de calmer ma poussée de colère. L'air frais matinal m'avait fait du bien. Mais il avait fallu qu'il vienne me déranger et me demander comment j'allais. Mal ! C'était évident. Mais il était bien le dernier à qui j'irai me confier en cas de problèmes. Il m'avait eue et m'avait jetée. Notre histoire était terminée avant qu'elle ne commence. C'était ainsi. Point final de l'histoire.

Je l'avais envoyé balader et j'étais retournée à l'intérieur ranger les quelques affaires que j'avais sorties pour la nuit.

Pour la répartition des voitures, je me dépêchai de monter dans la Jeep d'Emmett, ne voulant en aucun cas être avec Alice et Edward, je n'avais pas encore digéré le petit déjeuner.

Le trajet se fit rapidement et dans le calme. Emmett avait mis un peu de musique et tout le monde semblait content de son choix.

Nous arrivâmes très vite à l'aéroport et mon stress commença à augmenter de façon exponentielle. J'allais me retrouver pour la première fois devant tous mes fans et je ne savais pas trop l'attitude à adopter.

Au final, ce fut plus facile que je ne l'avais cru. Il suffisait de sourire pour les photos, gribouiller sur quelques photos ou un quelconque papier. Je me trouvai à plusieurs reprises dans les bras d'Edward et si notre situation n'était pas aussi compliquée, j'aurai pu apprécier son étreinte, aussi factice fut-elle.

Il fut temps de monter à bord et de nous envoler vers le soleil. Seattle était encore une fois sous la pluie et je devais avouer qu'elle n'allait pas me manquer durant mon séjour.

Edward s'endormit immédiatement et j'avoue qu'il avait eu une bonne idée. Arriverai-je peut-être moi aussi à récupérer quelques minutes de ma merveilleuse nuit avortée.

Malheureusement, des perturbations vinrent troubler mon sommeil. En réalité, ce n'était qu'Emmett, riant tellement fort, qu'il secouait toute la rangée de sièges. Je le maudis très fort pour cela. J'essayai à nouveau de rejoindre les bras de Morphée, en vain. Je devrais faire avec ma tête de déterrée pour aujourd'hui.

Je pus ainsi profiter de notre arrivée à Los Angeles. On pouvait même voir l'océan depuis notre altitude. Il semblait bien plus agréable que celui de La Push. Même si évidemment, c'était le même !

Nous amorçâmes notre décente et le même cinéma se répéta à l'aéroport. Autographes. Sourires. Photos. Avec Edward. Sans Edward. Avec les autres. Toute seule.

Enfin, nous fûmes libérés et nous nous répartîmes comme à l'allée dans les voitures de locations mises à notre disposition.

Nous ne fîmes qu'un saut à l'hôtel afin de nous décharger et de prendre possession de nos suites respectives. Le lit semblait moelleux et je l'aurai bien testé dans l'immédiat mais ce n'était pas encore possible.

Je me refis une beauté avant de rejoindre les autres dans le hall. Nous avions rendez-vous pour une conférence de presse au bord de la plage dans moins d'une heure.

J'appréhendais pas mal cette rencontre avec les journalistes. Je ne savais pas trop qu'est-ce qu'on avait le droit de dire et ce que nous devions cacher. Heureusement, je ne serai pas seule.

Nous ne prîmes pas la peine de monter en voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plage à environ deux cents mètres de l'hôtel. Le trajet fut périlleux. On s'arrêtait tous les deux mètres, et on repartait une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'on s'aperçut que nous étions très en retard, on continua notre chemin, ne prêtant plus attention à ces gens qui n'attendaient qu'un signe de notre part.

Enfin, le lieu de rendez-vous ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas. Une sorte de chapiteau avait été installé avec plusieurs sièges qui se tenaient devant la caméra. Un autre était disposé un peu en retrait pour la journaliste.

Notre interview serait diffusée dans la partie « sorties ciné » sur la Fox. Nous prîmes place dans les fauteuils, dans l'ordre que nous avions établi plus tôt. Tout était calculé afin de donner la meilleure image de nous et rester dans l'optique du film, c'est-à-dire Edward et moi en couple et les autres en parfaite famille Cullen.

C'est ainsi que je me trouvai assis aux côtés de mon charmant petit ami entouré de sa famille vampirique. C'était marrant de considérer Carlisle et Esmée comme nos parents. Cela nous avait apporté de nombreux fous rires pendant le tournage.

La journaliste fit son entrée et nous salua chaleureusement. A mon plus grand regret, elle garda la main d'Edward un peu plus longtemps que ne l'exigeait la courtoisie. Encore une fan en chaleur… Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en soucier mais je regrettai tellement la fin de notre « histoire ».

Nous pûmes commencer à répondre à ses nombreuses questions.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

_**« Avec le tournage du premier épisode de la saga Twilight, vous êtes devenus les acteurs les plus en vogue du moment. Comment vivez-vous cette nouvelle notoriété ? Je pense notamment à vous Isabella. Vous étiez totalement inconnue du public jusqu'à présent… »**_

_« C'est une bonne question et pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi vous répondre. J'ai adoré jouer le rôle de Marie. J'ai trouvé une nouvelle passion en la comédie mais j'ai pu aussi goûter au revers de la médaille. Je ne peux vivre ma vie comme je le souhaiterai car il y a toujours une horde de paparazzis à nos trousses. Je pense que les autres peuvent vous confirmer le calvaire que cela est. »_

Je confirmai ses paroles d'un signe de tête. Alice en profita pour rajouter qu'elle ne supportait plus de faire du shopping sans que chaque tenue ne soit critiquée par la presse… Cela me fit bien rire, c'était tout à fait le caractère d'Alice de se plaindre de ce genre de chose.

_**« En effet, cela ne doit pas être très agréable. Quand je vous vois devant moi, j'ai l'impression de voir une vraie famille soudée. Quel est votre secret pour nous paraître si proche les uns des autres ? »**_

Ce fut Jasper qui prit la parole. Je préférai rester discret pour le moment car je savais que les questions plus personnelles allaient fuser, notamment sur mon « couple » avec Bella.

_« Eh bien, nous passons beaucoup de temps entre nous. Il nous arrive de nous retrouver dans un bar pour faire une partie de billard. On se fait des barbecues chez l'un ou l'autre… On aime bien aussi regarder les derniers films à la mode sur la grande télévision d'Emmett. » _

_« Nous regrettons qu'Edward n'est pas pu être plus présent ces derniers temps à cause du tournage de son dernier film. Nous avons été ravis de le retrouver. » _Rajouta Esmée en digne mère aimante.

_**« Ah oui, Edward vous étiez en plein tournage de l'adaptation cinématographique d'un roman très célèbre de la littérature française. Avez-vous survécu à la séparation avec Bella ? Après tout, il n'est jamais facile de voir un jeune couple tel que le vôtre être distancé par certaines commodités. »**_

Sa question me fit beaucoup rire. Je m'y attendais. Mais un regard à ma voisine me fit comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas la question. A ma plus grande surprise, je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Bella se permit de donner des éclaircissements à la question posée.

_« Je dois avouer que cette question doit sûrement intéresser de nombreuses personnes, notamment toutes ces demoiselles qui ont pris Edward en admiration. C'est pourquoi, je vais me permettre de répondre. Je connais suffisamment bien Ed pour savoir qu'il a probablement préparé un mensonge tout prêt afin d'éviter ce type de questions. Nous ne sommes pas en couple et pour tout vous dire, cela n'arrivera jamais. Je sais aussi que vous allez nous dire qu'avec le temps et la suite des tournages nous allons nous rapprocher mais j'en doute fort. C'est un vrai goujat et je ne regrette en aucun cas la démolition de son service trois pièces. » _

Elle venait de détruire ma réputation en seulement deux phrases. Je voulais me terrer dans un trou de souris.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai l'intention de poster tous les dimanches tant que j'ai de l'avance. Cependant, la fac me prend déjà beaucoup de temps alors il se peut que je poste en retard par la suite (j'ai pour le moment encore 4 chapitres d'avance donc ce n'est pas pour maintenant). **

**Remerciements : Erika Shoval, Grazie, Camille **(Coucou ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Même si c'est moi qui décide du caractère de Bella, j'ai parfois envie de la secouer. Dans les chapitres à venir, elle va prendre conscience de ses erreurs et va tenter de les réparer. Merci pour ta review !)**, Briginie, Logi16, Sam's Masen, Guest **(Salut ! D'abord merci pour ta review. Je publie tous les dimanches pour le moment (tant que j'ai de l'avance). Bella n'est pas facile à vivre pour le moment, j'ai un peu pitié pour Edward. Lol. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle va prendre conscience de ses erreurs dans les chapitres à venir. La prochaine fois pense à signer ta review !)**, Lea1985, LolaMiSweetlove, 4U, Pattenrond **(Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai ma petite idée. Je suis plus adepte du happy end alors ils vont finir ensemble, mais faut attendre quelques chapitres ! A bientôt)**, Lamue12, Mlca66, SoSwwetySoCrazy.**

**Un petit (enfin un grand) merci à Sophie pour sa correction. (J'ai commencé les plans de ton temple )) **

**Action ? Ça tourne !**

**Chapitre 5**

_Elle venait de détruire ma réputation en seulement deux phrases. Je voulais me terrer dans un trou de souris._

**Point de Vue de Bella**

Je savourai l'effet de mes paroles. Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû les prononcer mais avec la nuit horrible que j'avais passée, je n'avais pas pu résister à la tentation.

La journaliste était mortifiée et ne savait pas comment reprendre le contrôle de son interview. Tant pis pour elle, c'est que ce n'était pas une bonne journaliste. Elle devrait savoir comment rebondir. La nouvelle que je venais d'annoncer avait-elle autant d'importance ? Apparemment oui…

_**« Eh bien, c'est une nouvelle fort intéressante que vous venez de nous confesser. Pouvez-vous en dire plus à nos téléspectateurs ? »**_

_« Je dois bien avouer que je n'avais pas l'intention de déballer ça comme cela. J'avais plus l'intention de me taire et de me venger discrètement derrière les caméras… Je n'en dirai pas plus, cela ne regarde qu'Edward et moi. Je me demande juste comment la population féminine va réagir. Je crois que je vais bien rire de voir soit sa réputation détruite ou bien de voir toutes ses filles à ses trousses car maintenant il est officiellement libre… »_

Edward était dépité. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son fauteuil. Le pauvre quand même. Je sais qu'il ne devrait pas payer pour ma mauvaise humeur, notamment après l'expression de ma colère de hier soir…

_**« La suite au prochain épisode alors. J'ai été ravie de vous accueillir et pour vous, téléspectateurs, on se retrouve ce soir sur le tapis rouge afin de profiter au maximum de la venue de nos chouchous. »**_

Elle fit un grand sourire commercial à la caméra jusqu'à ce qu'on entende le _coupé. _Elle reprit la tête qu'elle a habituellement, celle qui n'est pas défigurée par sa bouche remplie de dents.

Je ne préférai pas m'attarder par ici. Edward aurait très certainement envie de me dire deux mots mais je n'avais pas envie de l'affronter en public. J'allais encore subir les foudres des filles… En d'autres termes, il me fallait fuir… Maintenant !

Il me fallait un plan. L'hôtel était tout proche mais avec les centaines de fans qui parsemaient le chemin, c'était mission impossible. Je pouvais toujours commander une voiture à l'hôtel mais à tous les coups, Alice ou Rosalie viendraient avec moi. Je pouvais essayer la voie par la plage. Il y avait moins de monde mais je devais me la jouer discretos.

Je restais vers le groupe afin de connaître leurs projets pour le reste de la journée avant le tapis rouge. Une fois qu'ils furent bien pris dans la conversation, je me reculais doucement et partis rejoindre l'hôtel et donc, via la plage. J'évitais de me retourner, toujours dans mon optique d'être invisible.

Je ne me pressais pas, jouant la parfaite touriste aux yeux des baigneurs. L'hôtel était en vue et il ne me restait qu'à escalader les quelques marches menant à l'esplanade.

Mais tout à coup, une main me saisit le poignet et me tira en arrière. Un bras se positionna sur ma hanche afin que je sois collée à mon assaillant.

« Tu comptais pouvoir m'échapper, Bella ? » Me demanda une voix sensuelle à l'oreille. Edward. Merde. Ma fuite avait échoué.

« Non pas du tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te fuirai. Je suis juste fatiguée. J'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit par ta faute et j'avais l'intention de m'allonger au plus vite dans ma suite. » Lui répondis-je fermement.

« Au contraire, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Tu as peur de la confrontation. Je crois que c'est à mon tour d'avoir une explication sur ton attitude devant la caméra. » Quémanda Edward.

Sa requête était légitime mais je ne voulais pas m'étendre. Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes et m'enfuis par les escaliers. L'hôtel était devant moi et je me pressai à l'intérieur. Je prévins rapidement la réception pour que personne ne me dérange, même pas les membres de l'équipe.

J'allai subir l'interrogatoire du siècle si une personne m'approchait alors que je suis seule. J'allai commencer par une petite sieste, je serai sûrement d'une humeur plus acceptable après cela.

A mon réveil, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et d'après la luminosité ambiante, je supposais que nous étions au beau milieu de l'après-midi. J'étais enfin reposée et j'étais moins en colère lorsque je pensais à Edward.

Je ne devais pas me faire d'illusion. Je ne lui avais pas pardonné et j'attendais toujours ses explications quant à sa disparition ce fameux matin.

Je me rendis à la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche relaxante et rafraîchissante. Je n'étais pas habituée à la chaleur de la Californie. En regardant ma montre, je vis qu'il n'était que 16h. J'avais encore le temps de me préparer. Nous étions attendus à 19h dans le hall de l'hôtel pour un apéritif dînatoire avec les gens importants de Los Angeles. Nous irions visionner le film juste après.

A peine trente minutes plus tard. Alice vint tambouriner à ma porte.

« Bella ! Sors de ta cachette, je sais que tu es là ! Nous devons nous préparer. On a à peine 2h30. On est vraiment en retard. Bella ! Bella ! Ouvre ! »

Je fis la sourde oreille à ses suppliques. J'aimais beaucoup Alice mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de jouer à Barbie Bella, elle était intenable. De plus, je ne voulais pas la voir seule. Je fis donc quelque chose de réellement honteux mais nécessaire à ma survie. Charlie disait toujours que j'étais une miss catastrophe et que je n'avais aucun instinct de préservation. Eh bien, aujourd'hui, je pouvais dire qu'il avait tort.

Je pris le téléphone de la chambre et contactai la réception. Alice criait toujours dans le couloir.

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle Swan. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Me demanda le réceptionniste.

« Il me semble avoir demandé que personne ne me dérange avant que je ne sorte à l'heure du repas. Mais il y a en ce moment même une folle furieuse qui cogne à ma porte. Je sais que c'est ma collègue Alice mais elle est insupportable et je souhaite avoir du calme pour me préparer. J'aimerai que vous envoyiez quelqu'un pour la déloger. Mais attention, ne dites pas que cela vient de moi. Dites-lui plutôt qu'un voisin s'est plaint du grabuge dans le couloir. »

« Bien Mademoiselle Swan. J'envoie quelqu'un de la sécurité immédiatement. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous ? »

« Non, ça ira. Bonne soirée. » Je raccrochai le combiné.

Quelques minutes plus tard. Je pus entendre à travers la porte un homme lui demander de partir car elle perturbait le calme de l'hôtel. Bien fait Alice. Tu n'as qu'à pas être une hystérique !

Il ne restait qu'une petite heure avant la réception alors je décidai de m'activer. J'enfilai un boxer en dentelle noire mais ne mis pas de soutien-gorge. J'allais porter la robe de Christian Dior et celle-ci était dos nu.

Je mis mon peignoir de soie le temps que je me coiffe et que je me maquille. Je fis donc un chignon relativement simple tout en lui donnant un petit aspect sophistiqué. Je me maquillai légèrement afin de garder un air naturel. Alice m'avait expliqué qu'il fallait un minimum de maquillage car avec le flash des photos, toutes nos imperfections ressortaient.

Dix minutes avant le début de la soirée, je me glissai dans ma robe, ajustant mon décolleté afin qu'il puisse cacher mon anatomie. En réalité, c'était le seul point que je n'aimais pas sur cette robe. Sinon, elle était magnifique et j'arrivai à me trouver belle. Ce Christian avait du talent…

A 18h58, je quittai ma suite et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur. Alice et Rosalie m'attendaient de pieds fermes à la sortie, prêtes à venir me chercher par la peau des fesses si à 19h pile je n'avais pas fait mon apparition.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. » Me murmura presque méchamment Rosalie. Je savais qu'un jour je devrai la vérité à tout le monde mais je ne me sentais pas prête. J'estimai qu'Edward devait être le premier à faire un pas vers moi. Il savait ce que je voulais, libre à lui de me le donner ou non. En attendant, je n'avais pas à subir les foudres des filles et j'exposerai ma façon de penser à Edward afin qu'il rappelle vers lui ses chiens de garde.

J'adorai ces filles. Je le montre sûrement mal mais elles restent mes meilleures amies. Malgré tout, elles semblent plus proches d'Edward que moi en ce moment.

Le reste de l'équipe fut ravi de me voir. Quand je parle du reste de l'équipe, j'exclus bien évidemment Edward. Je le comptabilisai avec ses folles.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je venais de m'apercevoir que Bella avait pris la fuite. En fixant les alentours, je pus la voir à environ cent cinquante mètres du lieu d'interview. Elle allait monter les escaliers la ramenant à l'hôtel.

Je partis à sa poursuite avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Je commençais à en avoir marre de ses fuites à répétition. Elle n'assumait jamais ses actes.

Je lui attrapais le poignet et la tirai en arrière. Je passai un bras autours de sa taille afin d'éviter qu'elle ne m'échappe.

« Tu comptais pouvoir m'échapper, Bella ? » L'interrogeai-je à l'oreille.

« Non pas du tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te fuirai. Je suis juste fatiguée. J'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit par ta faute et j'avais l'intention de m'allonger au plus vite dans ma suite. » Elle semblait furieuse que j'ai contrecarré ses plans. Il est clair qu'elle était fatiguée. Après tout, je lui avais pourri sa nuit, je ne pouvais le nier. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour fuir une fois de plus.

« Au contraire, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Tu as peur de la confrontation. Je crois que c'est à mon tour d'avoir une explication sur ton attitude devant la caméra. » Réclamai-je.

Elle me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et partis en courant. Eh bien, elle aimait me frapper on dirait. Il faudrait vraiment que je lui explique certaines choses.

A mon avis, une bonne discussion ne nous ferait pas de mal. Cependant, elle serait difficile à obtenir. Il y avait beaucoup trop de non-dits entre nous mais voulions-nous réellement les affronter ?

Les autres me rejoignirent dans le hall de l'hôtel afin de nous rendre au restaurant. Je leur annonçai que Bella voulait se reposer. Sa sieste, si tant est qu'elle la fasse, me donnerait un peu de temps pour réfléchir avant de l'affronter.

Nous passâmes un agréable moment tous ensemble. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de bien leur parler la veille suite aux événements de début de soirée. Nous profitâmes de cet instant pour tenter de rattraper le temps perdu.

Je leur racontai les grandes lignes de mon tournage, les meilleures scènes, les moments drôles, les anecdotes de tournage… Quant à eux, j'appris les derniers scoops de leur vie. Je regrettai vraiment de n'avoir pas été plus présent ces derniers temps. Certaines choses auraient pu être évitées entre Bella et moi sans ce maudit film.

En parlant de Bella, je me rendis à la réception afin de connaître le numéro de sa chambre lorsque notre repas toucha à sa fin. Malheureusement, cette information me fut refusée. Elle avait clairement demandé à ce qu'on ne la dérange sous aucun prétexte. Je ne pouvais donc pas aller frapper à sa porte pour quémander une conversation. Je suppose que les autres avaient l'information que je cherchais mais il me faudrait répondre à trop de questions dont je n'avais pas les réponses.

Je me rendis dans ma chambre afin de me détendre et de dormir un peu. Je n'avais pas pu récupérer toutes ces heures de retard en une unique heure d'avion. Cette sieste me fit un bien fou.

A 18h, je m'affairai afin de me donner un petit côté un peu moins débraillé. Je tentai de dompter mes cheveux… sans succès. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, les fans adoraient mes cheveux en bataille. Je me rasai, mis une goutte de parfum et enfilai mon costume Armani. C'était Alice qui l'avait choisi et je l'aimais beaucoup. Il était très agréable à porter.

Une fois prêt, je descendis dans le hall où Emmett m'attendait déjà. Lui comme moi n'étions pas du genre à rester des heures dans la salle de bain.

Chaque groupe fit son apparition au fil des minutes qui suivirent. Alice et Rosalie semblaient vraiment de mauvaise humeur ce soir. Est-ce que Bella les avait rembarrées ? Ça serait plus grave que je le pensais si elle ne souhaitait pas se confier à ses amies… Elles l'attendirent de pieds fermes devant l'ascenseur.

A 19h précises, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un ange. Cette robe lui allait comme un gant. Elle était tout simplement époustouflante.


	6. Chapter 6

**Remerciements : Lea1985, Mlca66, Birginie, Pattenrond **(Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je fais souvent les deux points de vue car j'aime bien, quand je lis moi-même une fiction, avoir toutes les informations possibles et pouvoir mieux me plonger dans l'histoire. A bientôt !)**, Grazie, Celine68990 **(Désolée encore pour la confusion ! Tu m'as sûrement prise pour une folle.)**, Anonymous **(Salut ! Je te remercie quand même de m'avoir prévenu de cette incohérence. Mais comme je l'avais noté en début de chapitre, je suis loin d'être une spécialiste de la mode d'où les nombreuses coquilles. Je tacherai de corriger ce détail.)**.**

**Et bien sûr, un grand merci à Sophie qui est bien plus qu'une correctrice ! **

**Action ? Ça tourne ! **

**Chapitre 6**

_A 19h précises, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un ange. Cette robe lui allait comme un gant. Elle était tout simplement époustouflante._

C'est Emmett qui me sortit de ma contemplation. Il me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et me conseilla de fermer la bouche avant que ma bave ne tâche mon costume. Et moi, en digne imbécile, je passai mon mouchoir sur ma bouche afin d'effacer toute trace du crime.

Emmett rigola tellement fort que tout l'hôtel fut ameuté vers nous. Je venais de me faire avoir comme un bleu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. »

Ah ah ah, la bonne blague !

Les filles arrivèrent enfin à notre niveau. Jasper donna son bras à Alice, Esmée tenait la main de Carlisle, Emmett se rapprocha de Rosalie et moi, bah je ne bougeai pas. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'inviter Bella à se joindre à moi, j'estimai que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas. Et puis, je ne lui avais pas vraiment pardonnée le coup de ce matin.

Nous partîmes tous en direction du salon privé de l'hôtel dans lequel se tenait la réception à laquelle nous étions conviés. Il y avait le maire de Los Angeles, le gouverneur de Californie, l'équipe technique du film, quelques stars de la chanson, notamment celles qui avaient participé à la bande originale et tout un tas de gens que je ne pouvais nommer.

Nous passâmes un long moment à serrer des mains, donner des accolades, faire des baises-main (pour les garçons évidemment !), tout cela agrémenté d'une coupe de champagne qui ne se vidait jamais. En effet, les serveurs dans la salle s'acharnaient à nous saouler.

Beaucoup de questions me furent posées à propos de ma vie privée. Quelques-unes d'entre elles portaient sur mon interview de ce matin. Un mannequin que je détestais, Tanya Denali, avait sauté sur la révélation de Bella. Oui j'étais libre. Non je n'étais pas désespéré au point de sortir avec elle. Comme disait un vieil adage, mieux valait être seul que mal accompagné.

La soirée se poursuivit encore une petite heure. Même si je m'ennuyais ferme, je ne pouvais nier que les petits fours étaient excellents. Au moins quelque chose de positif. En effet, Bella n'avait cessé de m'éviter. En regardant de plus près, elle évitait aussi Rosalie et Alice. Elle avait passé la soirée uniquement avec Esmée et Carlisle. Je me sentais presque désolé pour elle. Sa solitude était flagrante. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Après tout, c'est elle qui s'évertuait à nous éloigner.

Un des majordomes engagés pour la soirée nous rappela l'heure qu'il était. Le tapis rouge n'attendait plus que nous.

Nous grimpâmes tous dans la limousine louée par l'hôtel. Le trajet n'était pas très long mais le calme ambiant me fit un bien fou. Un petit moment de détente n'était pas du luxe, surtout en sachant ce qui nous attendait. Les fans en délire. Des dizaines de paparazzis. Tout autant d'agents de sécurité déguisés à la _Men In Black._

On ne pouvait s'habituer à ce genre d'évènements. Personnellement, j'étais impressionné à chaque fois.

En jetant un coup d'œil à Bella, je pouvais lire la peur dans son regard. Elle était plus blanche que d'habitude et j'avais l'impression que cela empirait au fur et à mesure que les cris hystériques se rapprochaient.

« Je propose qu'on mette au point notre apparition. » Débutai-je. « Je pense que chacun mérite son moment de gloire. Alors je propose qu'Esmée et Carlisle sortent de la limousine en premier. Dix secondes plus tard, c'est au tour d'Alice et Jasper. Enfin, dix secondes de plus plus tard, Emmett et Rosalie apparaissent. Bella et moi fermerons la marche. »

Chacun opina de la tête. Je fis un petit sourire discret à Bella, tentant de la réconforter. Lorsque je la voyais dans un tel état, je ne pouvais qu'ignorer ma rancœur. J'oubliai parfois que ce n'était que son premier tournage, première tournée promotionnelle, premier tapis rouge…

La limousine ralentit et finit par s'arrêter. Les cris, que j'avais finis par oublier, obnubilé par mes pensées, reprirent de la vigueur. Notre chauffeur sortit de l'habitacle et ouvrit la porte qui menait directement au tapis rouge.

Comme nous l'avions décidé plus tôt, Esmée et Carlisle firent leur entrée. Les flashs redoublèrent, des mamans s'évanouirent. Eh oui, Carlisle avait été sacré le quadragénaire le plus sexy de l'année. Ils s'avancèrent un peu plus, saluant la foule.

Les dix secondes écoulées, se fut au tour d'Alice et Jasper de sortir. Alice était tellement excitée qu'elle sautait partout en souriant. Elle tirait Jasper derrière elle et ils rejoignirent le premier couple.

L'entrée d'Emmett et Rosalie se fit plus discrète mais ils eurent droit aussi à des cris hystériques. Il fallait bien avouer qu'Emmett était bien bâti et, depuis qu'il avait fait des photos en sous-vêtements pour Calvin Klein, le nombre de ses fans avait doublé. De plus, Rosalie était très appréciée de la gente masculine. Elle représentait parfaitement le stéréotype de la blonde pulpeuse, même si elle n'en avait pas le caractère.

Je me levai de ma place et allai me poser à côté de Bella. Je lui pris la main et la serrait, tentant par ce geste de lui transmettre un peu de courage. Elle me retourna un petit sourire timide. Même si nous étions partis sur de mauvaises bases, je pensais que tout n'était pas raté. On avait peut-être une chance de nous réconcilier. Apres tout, on était très ami avant que nous nous retrouvions nus sous une couette.

Je sortis enfin de la limousine et attendis Bella. Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à s'extirper de l'habitacle.

La foule était en délire total. J'allais finir par avoir un sérieux problème d'audition avant la fin de la tournée. Au début, c'était marrant de susciter autant d'hystérie. Aujourd'hui, j'en étais lassé. Des fois j'espérai pouvoir mettre sur pause ma vie de star et passer un moment loin de la célébrité. Mais cela m'était impossible dès lors où j'avais accepté de tourner dans mon tout premier film.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était totalement… Je n'avais même pas de mots pour décrire ce que je voyais. Tous ces gens qui vous applaudissaient, qui scandaient votre nom, qui vous prenaient en photo… C'était presque magique.

La soirée dans le salon privé de l'hôtel n'avait été qu'une succession de mondanité et je ne m'étais pas sentie à l'aise. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui m'avait fait appréhender ce moment.

Maintenant que j'étais sur le fameux tapis rouge, tous mes doutes s'étaient envolés. Il fallait dire aussi que la main d'Edward dans la mienne me boostait énormément. Il faudrait peut-être que je reconsidère ma colère envers lui. Je ne pourrai pas oublier ce qui nous avait éloignés mais il pouvait se montrer très amical lorsqu'il le voulait.

Nous rejoignîmes le reste de l'équipe et nous posâmes tous ensemble pour quelques photos. Ensuite, nous nous rapprochâmes des fans afin de signer des dizaines d'autographes. J'avais pris goût à cette activité depuis ce matin.

Cet aspect de la célébrité me plaisait bien mieux que celui, plus sombre, des paparazzis et de la sensation d'être continuellement épiée.

Des journalistes posaient des questions mais toutes portaient sur le film et non sur notre vie. J'en fus énormément soulagée, ne voulant pas répéter l'épisode de ce matin. _Vous n'avez pas encore vu le film terminé, appréhendez-vous ? Avez-vous une anecdote de tournage à nous confier ? Pensez-vous que l'adaptation cinématographie aura autant de succès que les bouquins ?_

Enfin les portes du cinéma s'ouvrirent. Les invités commencèrent à entrer et rejoindre les places qui leur étaient assignées. Pendant ce temps-là, nous continuâmes à échanger avec le public. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours des fans plus ou moins désagréables. Comme cette pétasse qui m'avait insultée car j'étais trop proche de SON Edward ou encore cet homme qui avait été trop entreprenant et qui avait presque réussi à m'embrasser. Merci beaucoup très cher garde du corps !

Je suppose que c'est ce genre de chose qui faisait qu'on se souvient de chaque moment passé dans cette tournée. Finalement, je pense que chaque journée promotionnelle se ressemble. Interview, restaurant, tapis rouge, after… Avec ce type de rencontre, il y avait quelque chose d'unique qui nous liait à cette journée.

A notre tour, nous pénétrâmes dans la salle. Tout le monde avait pris place, il ne restait que le premier rang de libre. Nous nous installâmes comme lors de l'interview. Après un petit discours de la réalisatrice, le film débuta. Je sentais que cette expérience allait être enrichissante.

Nous passâmes les deux heures à commenter, rigoler, rougir, se cacher, se souvenir… Je ne pouvais nier que le film était très bien. Le scénario collait parfaitement au livre. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à me reconnaître dans Marie. J'avais l'impression que c'était une autre personne, une fille qui me ressemblait physiquement, mais c'est tout.

Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que, moi, je vois la différence. Je ne voulais pas être Marie. Ce n'était qu'un rôle. Ainsi, je pourrai vivre ma vie comme avant, dans la mesure du possible, et non dans l'ombre de Marie.

La projection se termina sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée. Encore un autre moment magique de cette tournée. Il faudrait que je recherche un carnet afin que je puisse faire comme une sorte de journal de bord. Je voulais me souvenir toute ma vie de ces moments. Les bons comme les mauvais.

**OoOoO**

La fête battait son plein. La musique emplissait la salle, les gens dansaient sur la piste de danse, les cocktails se formaient au bar…

Nous avions une table réservée pour l'équipe et les membres proches dans un club très huppé. Tout le monde discutait gaiement ou se frottait allégrement aux autres sur le dancefloor.

Nous avions débuté la soirée en commandant trois bouteilles de vodka afin de nous mettre en jambe pour la suite de la soirée, selon les dires d'Alice. Elle avait alors aligné les shoots et nous avions bu. Au bout de la troisième tournée, je voyais déjà trouble. Je préférai m'arrêter là et continuer avec quelque chose de plus doux et moins alcoolisé.

Je passai la majorité de la soirée avec le reste du groupe à notre table. Je ne voulais pas trop me lancer à la conquête de la piste de danse car, tout d'abord, j'étais affublée de talons beaucoup trop hauts qui ne me permettaient pas de gesticuler et, enfin, à tous les coups, j'allais tomber sur un pervers bourré qui me vomirait dans le décolleté.

Edward avait déserté notre « famille » dès qu'il avait mis un pied dans le club. Je ne le voyais pas souvent mais à chaque fois que je l'apercevais, il avait une nouvelle fille à son bras. Il semblait passablement éméché car il marchait à peine droit.

En réalité, je ne savais pas s'il avait bu autant qu'il en avait l'air. Je lui cherchais juste une excuse à son comportement. Je ne pouvais concevoir qu'il fasse cela devant mes yeux de son plein gré. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui cherchait à nous rapprocher et à effacer les derniers évènements.

Non allez Bella ! On arrête de se voiler la face ! Et puis, qui étais-je pour me plaindre ?

**OoOoO**

Il était quatre heures du matin. La boîte n'avait pas désempli jusqu'à présent. Alice dormait sur l'épaule de Jasper ! Cet évènement était suffisamment rare pour être souligné.

Edward avait fini par revenir vers nous. Il semblait complètement perdu même s'il avait cessé de boire. Il se contentait d'un jus de fruit. Il était perdu dans ses pensées car aucune de mes paroles ne le fit revenir à la réalité.

Quand Rosalie et Emmett revinrent de la piste de danse, nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de rentrer à l'hôtel. Je voulais être suffisamment fraîche demain afin de pouvoir explorer les environs.

Je me relevai et je secouai Edward. Il n'avait même pas saisi que nous nous en allions. Quelque chose devait vraiment le préoccuper pour qu'il réagisse ainsi.

Je demandai rapidement au barman de nous commander trois taxis, Esmée et Carlisle étant repartis à l'hôtel à la fin de la projection. Ils nous avaient ressorti l'excuse de « les boîtes de nuit ne sont plus de notre âge ». C'était surtout pour pouvoir passer un moment en amoureux !

Lorsque nos carrosses furent avancés, Jasper installa Alice dans le premier et ils partirent rejoindre leur chambre. Rosalie et Emmett s'engouffrèrent dans le deuxième.

Il ne restait plus que nous sur le trottoir. Nous prîmes donc place dans le dernier taxi en silence. La route défilait sous mes yeux. Je ne vis pas le temps passer, j'eus l'impression que seulement quelques minutes ne s'étaient écoulées depuis que nous avions quitté le club alors qu'en réalité, une vingtaine de minutes étaient passées.

Toujours en silence, nous traversâmes le hall de l'hôtel puis nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur. Edward avait une chambre au seizième étage alors que la mienne était au vingtième.

Tout à coup, plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. La petite lumière indiquant le quinzième étage s'alluma. Je fus projetée en arrière, dans les bras d'Edward. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Edward était en train de m'embrasser. Trop sous le choc, je ne répondis pas. Les portes s'ouvrirent à son étage et il disparut.


	7. Chapter 7

**Remerciements : Lea1985, Mmcgg, Mlca66, Birginie, Canada02, Pattenrond **(Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Une mauvaise journée je ne sais pas mais j'ai été frustrée de ne pas avoir la suite sur une fiction récemment alors oui, peut-être une petite vengeance ! Lol. A bientôt.)**, LolaMisSweetlove, Grazie, Erika Shoval, SoSweetySoCrazy. **

**Encore merci à Sophie pour sa correction (merci quand même malgré que j'ai dû subir tes ondes musicales )) **

**Action ? Ça tourne !**

**Chapitre 7**

_Tout à coup, plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. La petite lumière indiquant le quinzième étage s'alluma. Je fus projetée en arrière, dans les bras d'Edward. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Edward était en train de m'embrasser. Trop sous le choc, je ne répondis pas. Les portes s'ouvrirent à son étage et il disparut._

Ce furent les rayons du soleil qui filtrèrent par les rideaux qui me réveillèrent ce matin-là. Ma nuit n'avait pas été des plus reposantes. Le sommeil n'avait pas voulu m'emporter et j'étais restée un long moment dans mon lit à ressasser les évènements de la nuit dernière.

En effet, je ne pouvais pas comprendre les raisons qui avaient poussées Edward à m'embrasser.

Pourtant, j'étais persuadée de deux choses. La première était qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. Sinon, il ne m'aurait pas abandonnée le lendemain de cette fameuse nuit où tout avait basculé. Deuxièmement, j'étais convaincue qu'il ne regrettait pas cette nuit. Il avait toujours été sympathique depuis son retour. A mon avis, si ça n'avait pas le cas, il m'aurait évitée consciencieusement.

Mais alors, pourquoi m'avoir volé un baiser dans cet ascenseur ? Je ne voyais qu'une seule explication : il voulait juste me sauter une fois de plus.

C'est sur cette révélation que Morphée m'avait emportée.

La journée semblait bien avancée et je devais me presser si je souhaitais profiter du soleil de Californie.

Je pris une douche rapide et enfilai une petite robe d'été. J'attrapais mon sac fourretout et quittai l'hôtel.

Je passai d'abord par la papeterie afin de prendre le petit carnet que je voulais. Il avait la couverture bleue foncée avec environ une centaine de pages. Suffisamment pour toute la durée de la tournée. Il fallait dire aussi que j'avais beaucoup de choses à raconter.

Je pense aussi que je devrais évoquer mes relations avec Edward. J'aurais plus de recul sur les derniers événements. Et trouver peut-être une paix toute relative.

Je continuais ensuite mon chemin vers la boutique souvenir. Je pourrai ainsi commencer mon carnet à mon retour à l'hôtel avec les cartes postales.

Je pensais passer un bon moment mais c'était sans compter les filles que je croisais au détour d'une rue.

Je n'étais pas assez chanceuse pour pouvoir les éviter. Et puis il était peut-être temps de donner une explication quant à mon comportement.

Je me dirigeai donc vers elles et les saluai chaleureusement.

Elles furent réticentes à ma présence. Je ne pouvais que les comprendre. Après tout je leur avais caché tellement de choses et ce, depuis avant même la fin du tournage. Et surtout, je n'avais pas été d'une compagnie très agréable ces derniers jours.

Je pris les devants et les invitai dans un petit café assez discret.

« Je comprends que vous m'en vouliez. J'ai failli à tous mes devoirs et c'est normal que vous ne souhaitiez plus me parler. Je vous demande juste de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin. Après cela vous pourrez juger librement. »

Elles ne semblaient pas très motivées par ma demande. Pourtant, je devais le faire. Mes deux amies me manquaient.

Après que le serveur nous ait apporté nos consommations, je pris enfin la parole.

« Edward et moi, nous nous sommes rapprochés sur le tournage comme vous le savez. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement normal pour les deux acteurs principaux. Cependant, tout ce nouveau monde était trop compliqué pour moi. Edward a été d'un merveilleux soutien. Mais il a fallu jouer la fameuse scène du baiser, et pour tout vous avouer, c'était mon premier baiser et ça m'a fait paniquer. J'ai expliqué mon problème à Edward et il a su me rassurer. On est devenu très proche depuis cette histoire. »

Les filles étaient suspendues à mes lèvres. Alice voulait me poser une tonne de questions mais elle se retenait. Elle savait qu'une interruption la priverait de mes confidences.

« On a fini par coucher ensemble après la dernière scène de tournage. Je lui ai donné ma virginité. Le lendemain, le lit était vide et la seule trace de son passage était une note sur son oreiller qui disait qu'il avait été ravi de me rencontrer mais qu'il devait se rendre sur un autre tournage. »

Rose et Alice poussèrent un cri horrifié. Leur ami n'était pas aussi parfait qu'elles le pensaient.

« Je ne l'ai pas revu avant la soirée chez Emmett. J'ai nourri énormément de rancœur pendant les quelques semaines qui ont séparé le tournage de la tournée. Je lui ai donc donné un coup de pied afin qu'il souffre autant que moi. »

« Je comprends mais après cela tu pouvais te considérer comme vengée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? »

« Nous avions fait la répartition des chambres et donc je suis allée me doucher dans la salle de bain attenante. À ma sortie, il dormait à moitié dans mon lit. Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là, il a été particulièrement odieux. Je suis donc allée dormir sur le fauteuil au salon. J'ai très mal dormi et c'était de sa faute. J'étais très irritable et j'ai refoulé ma frustration sur lui. Ce qui explique aussi mon discours enflammé à la journaliste. Ah oui j'ai oublié de vous dire. Il a essayé de savoir pourquoi j'étais de mauvaise humeur et ça m'a remis les nerfs à fleur de peau. »

« On s'est plus ou moins évité depuis l'interview mis à part lorsqu'il a voulu une explication et que je l'ai planté sur la plage. Mais malheureusement, toute cette histoire n'est pas terminée. Il a passé toute la soirée de l'after dans les bras de plusieurs filles différentes. Je sais que cela ne devrait pas m'affecter mais il savait ce que je pensais de la façon dont on s'est quitté à la fin du tournage. Je lui avais dit que j'espérais plus qu'un coup d'une nuit. Et il a flirté sous mon nez. Quand il s'est fait jeter par toutes ces filles, il est revenu vers moi, en dernier recours. Il m'a embrassée dans l'ascenseur et a fui juste après. »

Ça me faisait du bien de parler avec les filles. Elles avaient toujours de bonnes idées et me soutiendraient par la suite.

« Je pense maintenant que rien ne peut être arrangé entre nous. Il veut juste coucher une fois de plus avec moi. C'est vraiment regrettable car je l'aime énormément. »

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je l'avais embrassée dans cet ascenseur. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris. J'avais juste agi. Est-ce que je le regrettais ? Je ne pense pas. J'étais peut être du genre à passer du temps avec plein de filles mais jamais je n'avais eu de coups d'un soir. Bella ne devait pas en être un. J'aurai voulu qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous. Mais j'avais été un imbécile avec elle, et maintenant, je m'en mordais les doigts.

Au début, je pensais que mon baiser allait lui faire comprendre des choses mais maintenant, je n'étais plus très sûr. Elle allait forcement trouver quelque chose à me reprocher. J'étais perdu. Et quand j'étais perdu, j'allais boire une bière avec les gars.

Après les avoir trouvés en train de faire une partie de mini-golf dans le parc de l'hôtel, nous nous rendîmes dans un pub à deux rues de là.

Je leur avouais tout. Notre rapprochement sur le tournage, notre nuit dans ma chambre, mon départ le lendemain et mon mot, nos retrouvailles chez Emmett, sa confidence après le coup de pied, et je terminai par le baiser dans l'ascenseur.

Je savais qu'ils allaient bien rire de moi mais si je voulais qu'ils m'aident, je devais être totalement honnête. C'était un mal pour un bien.

Jasper fut le premier à prendre la parole à la fin de mon discours.

« Tu as agi en imbécile, Edward. Bella ne méritait pas que tu joues avec son cœur. D'un côté, je suis bien content que tu en souffres. Au moins, tu comprends un peu mieux ce qu'a pu ressentir Bella. Mais d'un autre côté, tu es mon ami et je vais t'aider à la récupérer. »

Emmett continuait à rire, se foutant allégrement de ma tête. C'est un trait de caractère que j'appréciais mais que je détestais tout autant chez lui. Il prenait tout au premier degré, il ne s'inquiétait pas des conséquences de ses actes. Et, le cas échéant, il assumait parfaitement ses erreurs.

Quand, enfin, son grand moment d'hilarité se termina, il redevint « sérieux » - autant qu'il le pouvait – et commença à réfléchir pour m'aider.

« A mon avis, tu devrais déjà attendre de la voir ce soir. Si elle est heureuse de te voir, alors c'est du tout cuit pour toi, mon pote, sinon, tu vas devoir trimer pour la récupérer. Faut dire que même moi, je n'ai pas fait plus belle bourde que toi. »

Emmett, toujours le mot pour réconforter, mais je ne pouvais nier qu'il avait raison. Il avait donné le bon point de départ, même si j'étais persuadé que mon baiser ne la ferait pas revenir vers moi.

Nous finîmes nos bières et retournâmes à l'hôtel. Il était déjà tard et nous devions encore aller manger avant de pouvoir sortir.

**Point de vue de Rosalie**

J'étais furieuse contre Edward. Non mais, quel goujat ! Au début, j'étais persuadée que toute cette histoire était de la faute de Bella, mais en écoutant son discours, j'avais pu lire la sincérité dans son regard. Elle regrettait son attitude déplorable et Alice et moi n'étions pas fières de lui.

Je faisais les cent pas dans ma suite lorsque Jasper, Emmett et Alice firent leur apparition. Ils tombaient bien, j'avais à leur parler. Je ne pouvais laisser les garçons dans l'ignorance du comportement d'Edward.

« Je vais vous le dire qu'une seule fois, alors ouvrez bien vos oreilles : peu importe ce que peut vous dire Edward à propos de toute cette histoire. C'est lui le fautif et c'est à lui de réparer ses erreurs. Si j'apprends que vous lui avez donné le moindre conseil pour faire amende honorable ou, au contraire, enfoncez encore plus Bella, vous allez le regretter très cher. »

Je ne détaillai pas plus mes menaces car je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées pour le moment. Mais ils me connaissaient suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas me chercher. Je trouvais toujours quelque chose pour me venger ou venger mes amies.

Pourtant, je voyais que les garçons étaient un peu penauds. A tous les coups, ils avaient déjà programmé quelque chose afin de rendre service à Edward. J'allai les avoir à l'œil !

**Point de vue de Bella**

Mon après-midi s'était terminé plus sereinement qu'il n'avait commencé. Parler aux filles avait été assurément la meilleure idée que j'avais eue depuis quelques jours.

Elles avaient voulu m'emmener faire du shopping mais j'avais décliné sous prétexte de vouloir être un peu seule pour réfléchir. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Je voulais surtout les éviter, encore, afin de ne plus voir leur regard compatissant.

J'avais donc fini la journée dans ma suite à coller mes cartes postales dans mon carnet et à ajouter des légendes, raconter les derniers évènements… Je voulais me souvenir de cette première tournée toute ma vie. Je cessai mon travail uniquement lorsque mon ventre fit un bruit d'ogre, réclamant de la nourriture.

J'aurai presque voulu commander au room-service mais j'avais besoin de voir du monde. Ma nouvelle célébrité ne devait pas me transformer en ermite. J'enfilai donc un simple jean et une tunique bleue foncée et quittai ma chambre.

Je pris place à une des dernières tables de libres et attendis qu'un serveur prenne ma commande. Je me concentrai sur le contenu du menu afin de savoir ce qui me donnait le plus envie. Finalement, j'optai pour les raviolis aux champignons, une spécialité italienne.

Mon plat fut servi une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Mon ventre gargouilla à nouveau, le plat était vraiment appétissant.

A ma plus grande surprise, les chaises en face de moi ainsi que celles à côté furent tirées. Je relevai la tête lentement, prête à sermonner les nouveaux arrivants.

La chaise à ma droite vide fut remplacée par la présence d'Emmett. Jasper avait pris place en face de lui. Et enfin, lorsque mon regard dévia vers la personne en face de moi, je vis Edward.

Je ne pouvais même pas dîner sans qu'il ne vienne m'importuner. Enervée, je repoussai ma chaise et me levai. Sans un regard, je quittai la salle de restaurant et remontai à ma suite. Je m'en voulus un peu pour Jasper et Emmett, ils ne devaient pas subir mon mauvais carractère, mais après tout, ils étaient de **son** côté.

Finalement, je me résignai à commander au room-service.

« Remettez-moi une assiette de raviolis aux champignons et un tiramisu en dessert. Et pendant que j'y pense, mettez ma précédente commande en salle sur la note d'Edward Cullen. »

Je raccrochai le combiné et attendis. La fin de la tournée allait être catastrophique s'il ne changeait pas son comportement avec moi. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait engagé notre « guérilla ».

**Les points de vue des autres personnages de l'histoire seront rares. Ce sont juste des petits bonus, par ci par là ! (Sauf si vous en voulez plus, dans ce cas, signalez-le moi)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Remerciements : SoSweetySoCrazy, Guest **(Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Edward n'est pas très doué, faut pas trop lui en demander ! Bella n'est pas censée savoir qu'Edward à parler à Emmett et Jasper donc c'est un peu normal qu'elle leur en veuille aussi. Elle est persuadée qu'ils se soutiennent comme des amis le font. La suite tout de suite !)**, Lea1985, Mlca66, Cooky71, Mmccg, Grazie, LolaMiSweetlove, Birginie, Fanoudusud, Nedwige, Erika Shoval.**

**Merci à Sophie qui a toujours de bonnes idées lorsque notre imagination a un petit coup de mou. **

**Action ? Ça tourne !**

**Chapitre 8**

_Je raccrochai le combiné et attendis. La fin de la tournée allait être catastrophique s'il ne changeait pas son comportement avec moi. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait engagé notre « guérilla ». _

Aujourd'hui était notre dernier jour à Los Angeles. Nous devions nous rendre à l'aéroport en milieu d'après-midi afin de nous rendre à New York. J'étais tellement heureuse de parcourir le monde grâce à cette tournée. New York regorgeait de merveilles et j'étais impatiente d'en découvrir quelque- unes.

Je finis par quitter mon lit et commençai ma journée par mes ablutions matinales. Il n'était que neuf heures dix-sept mais il faisait déjà chaud en Californie. Il fallait dire aussi que je n'étais guère habituée à de telles températures. A Forks, en été, il ne faisait qu'à peine plus de vingt-cinq degrés à cause de la couverture nuageuse constante.

Je décidai de boucler ma valise dès maintenant car je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire plus tard dans la journée. En effet, nous devions nous rendre à une séance photos dans un labo vers Venice Beach. Rien d'exceptionnel en soit mais je ne tenais pas vraiment à me retrouver dans les bras d'Edward.

Je ne pouvais nier que cette situation me pesait. Après tout, j'avais perdu un ami le soir où nous avions couché ensemble. On s'entendait tellement bien pendant le tournage…

Bref, je décidai de ne plus ressasser ce genre de souvenirs aujourd'hui. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, j'avais rajouté de la poudre sur le feu à plusieurs reprises. Peut-être que c'était à moi de cesser d'exagérer notre situation ? Si je n'attendais plus rien de lui, je ne pourrai plus être déçue par son attitude, non ? C'était une piste à étudier.

A dix heures trente, je quittai ma chambre et allai rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Deux voitures nous attendaient sur le parvis de l'hôtel. Nous fîmes une voiture de filles et une de garçons. Comme si deux camps divisaient notre groupe. J'avais la désagréable impression que mon désaccord avec Edward avait pris plus d'ampleur. Seuls Carlisle et Esmée restaient neutres dans ce conflit. Ils étaient les plus vieux et donc les plus matures de notre bande. Ils savaient faire fi de ce genre de futilités.

La tension était à son comble dans le studio du photographe. Les filles évitaient consciencieusement Edward et les garçons semblaient se retenir de les approcher. J'espérais que Rosalie et Alice n'avaient pas encore fait des leurs pour punir Edward.

Le photographe nous fit poser par « couple ». Mais pour tout vous dire, j'étais persuadée qu'on pouvait voir la distance qui nous séparait sur les photos d'Edward et moi. Je n'arrivai pas à me sentir amoureuse dans ses bras. Même si c'était le cas, je ne pouvais effacer les derniers événements, malgré que je cherche à les gommer.

Le photographe commença à s'énerver après nous car il n'arrivait pas à saisir l'étincelle qui devait avoir entre Anthony et Marie. Normal, il y en avait que de mon côté.

Enfin, la torture s'acheva. Nous fûmes enfin libérés de cette corvée. Comme à l'aller, nous nous répartîmes les voitures pour rentrer à l'hôtel.

Dans moins de deux heures, nous nous envolerions pour New York. J'arrivai presque à oublier le désastre de la séance photos. Ma valise étant bouclée, je pus prendre mon temps pour déjeuner au restaurant de l'hôtel. Cette fois-ci, je ne fus pas dérangée et je pus savourer mon plat tranquillement.

Je retournai dans ma suite, vérifiai que je n'avais rien laissé. Je me décidai à prendre les escaliers, notamment poussée par le jeune couple que j'avais surpris dans l'ascenseur. Je rendis ma clé et attendis le reste de l'équipe vers la porte.

Je n'eus pas à patienter éternellement car nous fûmes tous rapidement réunis.

Je regrettai de quitter Los Angeles mais New York valait bien cette peine. Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se fit rapidement et dans la bonne humeur. Alice et Rosalie adoraient me conter les moindres détails de leur séjour. Elles comparaient leur bronzage. Cela me fit bien rire car elles étaient tout aussi blanches qu'à notre arrivée.

« Mais si regarde Rosalie, on voit la trace de mes bracelets sur mes bras et j'ai aussi le décolleté un peu plus foncé que d'habitude. » Pépia Alice.

« Mais non Alice ! Tu es aussi bronzée que je suis brune. » Contredit Rosalie.

Je laissai tomber rapidement la conversation, n'ayant pas très envie de les entendre se chamailler.

Le même rituel se fit à l'aéroport. Autographes, photos… L'embarquement arriva à mon plus grand soulagement. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas passer du temps avec mes fans, c'est juste que mes fans étaient aussi ceux d'Edward… Bref, nous pûmes quitter Los Angeles à quinze heures trente-trois, comme prévu.

Je pris une nouvelle résolution : nouvelle ville, nouveau départ. Peut-être qu'Edward et moi pourrions reprendre notre relation là où on l'avait laissée à la fin du tournage, ou du moins, avant la dernière scène du tournage.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Elle m'avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil. Elle s'était levée et elle était partie, laissant tout en plan. Je crois que j'avais ma réponse : elle était toujours en colère contre moi.

« Tu vas devoir travailler dur Eddy. » Me dit Emmett en me donnant une tape dans le dos. Il n'avait pas tort d'ailleurs. Mais j'étais prêt à tout pour reconquérir Bella.

Cependant, je n'avais pas encore d'idée de comment j'allais faire. Elle était coriace et il allait me falloir faire preuve de créativité pour la surprendre.

A la fin du repas, je retournai dans ma suite mais j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil. Mon cerveau ne voulait pas s'éteindre, préférant réfléchir à la résolution de mon nouveau problème. J'allais avoir une tête de déterré demain… parfait pour la séance photos.

Le réveil sonna trop tôt à mon goût. Une heure ou deux de plus n'aurait pas été du luxe. J'allais donner du fil à retordre à la maquilleuse tout à l'heure ! Je reverrai aussi Bella. J'espérai sincèrement qu'elle aurait meilleur caractère que hier soir. Ça serait un enfer autrement. Mais je la comprenais. J'étais un sacré goujat après tout.

Je quittai ma couette, pris ma douche, enfilai un jean et une chemise bleue, tentai de dompter ma chevelure et quittai la chambre. Je ferai ma valise au retour. Ainsi, je serai occupé et le temps passera plus vite.

J'avais pris une nouvelle résolution : nouvelle ville, nouveau départ. J'espérais que Bella avait la même idée. Notre conflit avait trop duré.

Enfin, il fut l'heure de partir pour le photoshoot. Je montai dans une des voitures de l'hôtel avec Jasper et Emmett. Je regardai le paysage défiler sous mes yeux alors qu'Emmett et Jasper commentaient le dernier match des Mariners, l'équipe de Seattle. Je n'aimais pas le base-ball alors je les laissais à leur passionnante conversation.

Chez le photographe, nous dûmes faire des photos de couple et à mon plus grand plaisir, je pus avoir Bella dans mes bras le temps de quelques minutes. Ces moments étaient rares et je devais en profiter au maximum. Elle était une personne au caractère bien trempé et elle était têtue, je savais qu'il me faudrait du temps pour la faire revenir vers moi. Ces instants étaient donc une légère compensation pour le travail que je fournirais pour elle.

« Arrêtez de faire vos caprices de stars monsieur Cullen et mademoiselle Swan. Vous êtes ici afin de montrer le couple parfait qu'est celui de Marie et Anthony alors faites un effort ! » Nous venions de nous faire crier dessus par le photographe. Apparemment nous ne montrions pas assez notre amour l'un pour l'autre. Normal, mes sentiments ne trouvaient pas de réponses chez Bella.

A mon plus grand bonheur, la séance se termina après notre remontage de brettelles. Ce photographe commençait à me taper sur les nerfs et c'était mieux que nous partions avant de faire un scandale. Je n'aimais pas qu'il me rappelle à quel point Bella me détestait. C'était suffisamment dur à supporter chaque jour.

Une fois arrivé à l'hôtel, je ne pris pas le temps de manger et rejoignis ma chambre rapidement. Je n'avais pas fait ma valise et cela devenait urgent. Je pris juste la peine de commander un sandwich au poulet au room-service afin que je puisse grignoter tout en rangeant.

Je commençais par la salle de bain afin de récupérer mes affaires de toilette et mon linge sale. Il faudrait que je trouve une solution à New York pour laver mon linge sinon cela allait vite devenir du grand n'importe quoi.

Je passais dans chaque pièce de la suite, mon sandwich à la main, vérifiant que rien n'avait été oublié. C'était toujours délicat d'oublier un truc. Dans ce genre de cas, il y avait deux cas de figures. Soit je tombais sur une femme de ménage, vieille avec des années de loyaux services à l'hôtel, qui conservait l'objet en question et qui me le renvoyait. Dans ce cas, tout allait bien. Cependant, l'autre cas, ne jouait pas en ma faveur. C'était souvent dû à de pauvres gamines qui bossaient ici pour se faire un peu de fric. C'était limite si elles ne reniflaient pas vos draps pour savoir si vous vous étiez branlé. En tout cas, les objets trouvés étaient vite vendus sur eBay à des sommes astronomiques. Le pire c'était pour les caleçons sales.

Bref, je surveillais les moindres recoins, allant même à défaire mon lit afin de confirmer l'absence total de vêtements. Et j'eus bien fait de contrôler. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose, quelque chose de précieux, quelque chose de honteux, quelque chose que je ne voulais pas oublier. Le soutien-gorge de Bella. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel sous-vêtement. C'était celui qu'elle avait porté lors de notre première – et dernière – fois ensemble.

_**Flash-Back**_

_Je venais de me réveiller. Il était à peine six heures du matin mais mon avion décollait à neuf heures quarante-sept et je devais partir. Il y avait un peu de route jusqu'à l'aéroport. _

_Je regardais Bella dormir. Elle était tellement belle. Elle semblait paisible, aucun souci ne venait troubler son sommeil. Elle pensait sûrement que je serais encore là à son réveil… _

_Elle remua un peu sous le drap et je pris peur qu'elle se réveille. Je pris la décision de partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle ne me retienne ici, avec elle._

_En chemin vers la porte de la chambre, je tombai sur son soutien-gorge. Le pervers qui était en moi décida de le prendre, de le sentir. Il avait le même parfum qu'elle. La fraise. Son gel douche, probablement. Je le mis dans ma poche et quittai définitivement cette région. _

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Finalement, je ne regrettai en aucun cas mon geste. J'avais conservé un souvenir d'elle et de notre merveilleuse nuit. Je regrettai juste que son odeur ait fini par disparaître.

Une fois que je cessai de me souvenir de cette nuit, je repris mon travail et rangeai ma trouvaille dans mes affaires.

Je tirai ma grosse valise vers l'ascenseur et croisai un jeune couple plus ou moins dévergondé. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter les démonstrations affectives des autres. Alors, je les dégageai sans ménagement de la cabine et leur criai d'aller prendre une chambre. Mon regard furieux dut les convaincre de partir loin de moi.

Tout le monde était déjà dans le hall de l'hôtel alors je me dépêchai de rendre ma clé. Nous partîmes immédiatement à l'aéroport.

Je n'appréciais pas trop les départs et les arrivées. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde et cela en devenait oppressant, surtout qu'aujourd'hui je n'étais pas dans un très bon jour. Pourtant, je fis comme si de rien n'était et souris à tous les appareils photos.

Nous ne restâmes pas très longtemps avec nos fans et nous fûmes appelés à embarquer.

**OoOoO**

Je me réveillai dans des draps doux et confortables. Il pleuvait dehors mais je ne pris pas cela comme un mauvais présage. Notre séjour allait très bien se passer. Après tout : nouvelle ville, nouveau départ. C'était ma bonne résolution et j'avais bien l'intention de la suivre.

Nous n'avions rien de prévu. Nous n'étions que mercredi et les choses sérieuses n'étaient que pour le week-end. Le reste de l'équipe et moi avions décidé de visiter la ville tous ensemble. Il y avait plusieurs musées que Bella et Jasper voulaient voir. Rosalie et Alice voulaient aller à Macy's… En résumé, une journée sympa en perspective. C'était la première fois que je venais à New York et j'étais bien parti pour tout voir et profiter à fond de ces quelques jours.

Nous commençâmes notre visite de la grosse pomme par Macy's. Un musée n'était pas trop loin et nous pourrions fuir la folie shopping facilement.

Cependant quelque chose clocha à notre arrivée au centre commercial. Des tas de filles semblaient manifester, des pancartes à la main et tous les mêmes magazines dans l'autre. Je n'arrivais pas à lire toutes ces affiches mais je ne le sentais pas trop ce coup-là.

Après concertation, nous décidâmes de tenter notre chance quand même. Nous sortîmes de l'habitacle sécurisé de la voiture. Mais je ne pus faire un pas. J'étais repéré. Mais apparemment pas en bien.

Des tomates fusèrent vers moi, beaucoup de tomates. J'en étais recouvert. Mais le pire c'est que je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais tant hué par ces filles. Mais là, je vis la Une d'un des magazines et tout se mit en place dans ma tête : « Edward Cullen, l'homme le plus sexy de ce pays serait en réalité qu'un homme des cavernes. Révélations dans les pages dossier de notre magazine. »

Il fallait que je trouve un exemplaire de ce torchon et rapidement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je ne lis pas les magazines people alors afin d'éviter d'écrire un article qui ne ressemblerait à rien, je me suis inspirée un peu… beaucoup des articles people de Closermag sur internet.**

**J'ai perdu considérablement de mon avance, il ne me reste plus qu'un seul chapitre d'écrit. La fac me prend énormément de temps et j'ai bien peur de devoir vous faire attendre. Don voilà le programme : ****le chapitre 10 sera publié le 18 octobre**** ce qui me donnera assez de temps pour écrire ****le chapitre 11 avant le 28 octobre****. Je serai alors en vacances et je pourrai écrire.**

**ON A DEPASSE LES 100 REVIEWS :D**

**Remerciements : Mlca66, Celine68990, Guest **(Salut ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est vrai que s'ils lisaient dans les pensées ça serait plus facile, mais ça ne serait pas drôle. Le coup des tomates est peut-être un peu exagéré mais j'ai adoré l'écrire ! A bientôt.)**, LolaMiSweetlove, Erika Shoval, Canada02, Mmccg, Cassy-chou **(Salut ! Ravie de te compter parmi les nouveaux lecteurs. En effet pauvre Edward. Il n'a pas eu de chance pour le coup ! A bientôt j'espère !)**, Grazie, SoSweetySoCrazy. **

**Action ? Ça tourne !**

**Chapitre neuf**

_Il fallait que je trouve un exemplaire de ce torchon et rapidement. _

**Point de vue Externe**

Edward Cullen avait enfin réussi à mettre la main sur un exemplaire de ce magazine. Il tenait réellement à comprendre ce qui poussait ses fans à le haïr. Cependant, le dossier qui lui était consacré était très clair.

_« Ça commence vraiment à sentir mauvais entre Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan. L'actrice vient de révéler à la presse, lors d'une interview télévisée donnée sur une des plages de Los Angeles, qu'Edward Cullen est loin d'être le gentleman que tout le monde pense._

_Il y a quelques jours encore, on y croyait dur comme fer : Edward Cullen posait en photo pour ses fans avec Isabella Swan dans ses bras. On aurait même pu croire qu'ils filaient le parfait amour. Grossière erreur, la célèbre actrice avoue n'avoir que jouer son rôle de Marie, voulant ainsi préserver les instructions données par les producteurs du film Twilight._

_Gentleman devant les médias Edward, mais que se cache-t-il derrière ?_

_Selon "OK Magazine", Edward se serait comporté comme un parfait goujat. Les détails de leur vie intime restent encore secrets mais il serait parti comme un voleur le lendemain de la nuit qu'ils auraient passée ensemble. Que de suppositions pour le moment mais les dernières photos de notre « couple » montrent clairement que quelque chose ne va pas entre eux._

_« Bella a ressenti ça comme un coup fatal, elle a le cœur en miettes. Elle a bien réfléchi et elle sait à présent qu'elle ne pourra jamais passer au travers de cette trahison. » A affirmé une source._

_Seuls les prochains événements pourront confirmer ou infirmer nos soupçons. Affaire à suivre. »_

Un second article évoquait plus le film dont l'équipe faisait la promotion.

_« Les producteurs de Twilight "attendent" de savoir si Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan vont renouer des liens._

_Les producteurs de Summit Entertainment espèrent secrètement que les stars de leurs films de vampires se retrouvent. Le couple est en froid depuis qu'Isabella Swan a révélé le mauvais comportement envers les femmes d'Edward Cullen._

_Selon certaines sources, les patrons du studio attendent de voir comment se déroule leur histoire avant d'organiser les plans promo qui accompagneront "Twilight – Chapitre 1 : Fascination". Le premier épisode de la saga sur les vampires sortira en novembre._

_« Le studio attend de voir si leur relation s'améliore. Beaucoup de monde parie sur cela. » A révélé un témoin au "New York Post". « A ce stade, les plans presses ont déjà été organisés. Maintenant que la tournée a débuté, rien ne peut être modifié. »_

_Un porte-parole de Summit Entertainment a refusé de commenter la vie privée des comédiens de "Twilight". Cependant, ils ont rassuré le public en disant que celui-ci était toujours leur priorité. « On avance à fond. » A déclaré un porte-parole. « Nous sommes convaincus que le film sera un super spectacle pour les fans et le public en général. » _

_Ce conflit entre les deux célébrités de l'adaptation cinématographique du roman de Stephenie Meyer est-il une réalité ou un coup de pub ? Affaire à suivre.»_

**Point de vue d'Edward**

J'avais arraché le magazine des mains de la personne la plus proche de moi. Je voulais savoir, même si le contenu de se torchon pourrait me blesser.

Une fois les deux articles lus, je fus content que ce ne soit pas pire. Le premier article était plutôt désagréable mais il ne contenait que la vérité. Il faudrait cependant que je contacte notre agent afin qu'il fasse un procès à ce maudit magazine. Ma vie privée n'avait pas à être exposée sur la voie publique.

Bella me surprit énormément quand elle se mit devant moi afin de me protéger des différents projectiles. Elle reçut néanmoins une tomate sur la tête. Nous retournâmes immédiatement dans la voiture. Direction l'hôtel.

Le silence commençait à être pesant et je décidai de le rompre.

« Je suis désolé de gâcher ta journée. Je sais que tu voulais vraiment visiter the Museum Of Modern Art. » C'était vrai en plus. Elle n'avait cessé d'en parler durant le vol reliant Los Angeles et New York.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Edward. C'est de ma faute si tu as reçu ces projectiles. » Sa faute ? Comment cela ? J'avais mérité ce qui venait de se passer. C'était moi le goujat dans cette histoire. Elle, elle n'était qu'une princesse que j'avais trompée.

Mais une idée me vint. J'étais toujours dans mon optique du « nouvelle ville, nouveau départ ».

« Tu veux te faire pardonner ? »

Ma question la désarçonna. Normal. Après tous les coups tordus que je lui avais faits, elle devait se demander quel autre je préparais.

« Accepte de venir avec moi manger dans un petit restaurant sympa et discret. J'aimerai que tu écoutes mes explications. » Je tenais là ma chance de me faire pardonner. En écoutant mes explications, elle aurait toutes les données et pourrait ainsi opter pour la meilleure solution pour elle.

**Point de vue de Bella**

J'étais complètement horrifiée par le spectacle qui se jouait devant moi. Edward recevait des tas et des tas de tomates. Je croyais que ce genre de chose n'arrivait que dans les films… En regardant de plus près les fans que lui jetaient ces fruits, je pus distinguer le titre de leur une. Notre interview, et donc ma confession, venait d'être publiée. Tout était de ma faute. Mes fans croyaient vraiment tout ce que je disais. Elles voulaient laver mon honneur en l'humiliant. Au début, j'aurai sûrement bien ri de cette situation mais j'avais pris une bonne résolution. Tout oublier et tout recommencer. On partait vraiment du mauvais pied Edward et moi. Enfin surtout moi.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Edward subir cela. Je me mis devant lui et nous fîmes pénétrer dans la voiture à nouveau. La tomate collait à mes cheveux et je détestais ça. Je suis sûre que quelqu'un avait pris la photo fatidique et qui ferait le tour du monde en moins d'une heure. Les joies d'internet. Nous ne pouvions rester là. J'entrouvris la fenêtre afin de prévenir les autres.

« Nous rentrons à l'hôtel. Restez ici et amusez-vous. Je suis vraiment navrée, notre journée tombe à l'eau à cause de moi. »

« Pas de soucis ma belle. On se téléphone plus tard pour organiser quelque chose d'autre. » Me réconforta Jasper.

J'ordonnai au chauffeur de nous ramener à l'hôtel. Je laissai la fenêtre ouverte car l'odeur de tomate m'indisposait. J'avais toujours détesté ce fruit. Je l'avais mérité après tout.

Edward finit par briser le silence pesant régnant dans l'habitacle.

« Je suis désolé de gâcher ta journée. Je sais que tu voulais vraiment visiter the Museum Of Modern Art. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas Edward. C'est de ma faute si tu as reçu ces projectiles. »

« Tu veux te faire pardonner ? »

Sa question me perturba mais j'acceptai. Je lui devais bien ça.

« Accepte de venir avec moi manger dans un petit restaurant sympa et discret. J'aimerai que tu écoutes mes explications. »

« D'accord. Mais on commence d'abord par une douche. »

Je pouvais au moins l'écouter. Avec le temps, ma rancœur avait diminué et je ne risquais plus de lui donner un nouveau coup de couteau dans le dos.

**OoOoO**

Le chauffeur eut la bonne idée de nous emmener jusqu'au garage de l'hôtel. Ainsi, nous n'aurions pas à traverser le hall d'entrée dans notre état. Il nous suffisait d'entrer dans la cage d'ascenseur et de monter jusqu'à notre étage.

J'appuyai donc sur le sept et attendis que les portes s'ouvrent. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à notre étage, je passai la tête discrètement dans le couloir afin de vérifier que la voie était libre. Ce n'était pas le moment de croiser quelqu'un. Nous pûmes donc sortir. Ma chambre était la première que nous rencontrâmes. Edward avait certainement l'intention de rejoindre la sienne mais ses plans furent contrecarrés par une porte qui s'ouvrit au fond du couloir. Des voix nous parvenaient.

D'un seul mouvement, je bipai ma clé magnétique de ma chambre et nous tirai à l'intérieur. Nous venions d'éviter une honte magistrale.

« C'était moins une. » Rigola Edward. J'aimais beaucoup son rire. Je me mis à le fixer comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il était vraiment beau. Son visage était parfait. Son nez n'était pas tordu, ni gros. Il était droit et parfait. Ses lèvres me donnaient envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à mourir d'étouffement.

Un raclement de gorge me fit sortir de ma contemplation. Il arborait un sourire en coin. Je venais de me faire griller comme une débutante.

« Euh… Tu… sais où est la salle de bain ?»

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu auras peut-être envie d'y aller en premier ? »

« Oh non ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es bien plus sale que moi. »

Il rigola à nouveau et partit en direction de la salle d'eau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis l'eau couler. Des images pas catholiques du tout me vinrent à l'esprit.

Edward. Nu. L'eau coulant sur son corps parfait. L'air commença à me manquer. Il fallait que je me rafraîchisse et vite avant de mourir de combustion spontanée.

Je me dirigeai donc vers le bar. Il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits. Il ne devait pas voir mon trouble.

La douche finit par s'arrêter ainsi que mes pensées les moins chastes. Il sortit à peine une minute plus tard, une serviette entourant ses hanches.

Gloups.

Et là, je ne contrôlai plus rien. Je me dirigeai vers lui et je me mis à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. J'étais carrément en train de lui manger la bouche. Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant mais Edward réveillait des capacités méconnues en moi. Heureusement pour ma dignité, il répondit à mon baiser rapidement. Ce fut immédiatement très chaud entre nous.

Je pouvais sentir son érection à travers le fin tissu en éponge de la serviette. D'ailleurs, je nous en débarrassai rapidement en tirant dessus et en la jetant à travers la pièce.

Je n'avais pas envie de tergiverser plus longtemps. Je le voulais. Maintenant.

Il réagit enfin et il commença à m'ôter mes vêtements. Mon haut. Mon pantalon. Mon soutien-gorge. Ma culotte.

Il allait me pousser sur le lit mais la tomate écrasée dans mes cheveux me revint en mémoire. Préférant accorder l'utile à l'agréable, je nous dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je ne pouvais décemment pas faire l'amour à un tel dieu avec de la tomate dans les cheveux.

L'eau ayant déjà coulé, nous fûmes tout de suite servis en eau chaude. Je posais ma main sur son sexe long et dur. Je commençai à le caresser langoureusement. Je passai mon pouce sur son gland et Edward gémit. Il aimait ce que je lui faisais.

Je ne pris pas plus de temps pour les préliminaires, me soulevai et m'empalai sur sa longueur. Quel soulagement ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça… Il me plaqua contre le mur de la douche et me pénétra de plus en plus rapidement. C'était violent mais tellement bon. Une vraie délivrance.

L'acte ne dura pas très longtemps. Nous nous voulions tellement que nous voulions juste nous soulager. Le plaisir de la durée viendrait après.

En quelques poussées Edward m'emmena toucher les étoiles. J'étais toute molle, je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes.

Une fois qu'il eut atteint sa jouissance, il me garda dans ses bras le temps de reprendre notre respiration. Cela fait, il me leva tendrement les cheveux et le reste de mon corps. Je n'avais plus assez de forces pour m'en occuper moi-même.

Lorsque l'eau devint froide. Nous sortîmes et reprîmes des serviettes chaudes et moelleuses sur le porte-serviette.

Je ne me séchais même pas les cheveux et partis me coucher dans mon lit juste après. Edward était vraiment doué et j'avais besoin de reprendre des forces avant de devoir réfléchir à ce que je venais de faire.

Edward vint s'allonger près de moi et me pris dans ses bras. J'aimais beaucoup la tendresse dont il faisait preuve depuis que nous étions à New York. Finalement, je n'avais peut-être pas tout gâché entre nous. Une bonne discussion ne nous ferait pas de mal. Nous devions mettre les choses à plat, tout se dire sans cachoterie. Le mensonge avait assez duré.

Nous nous endormîmes rapidement, confortablement installés.


	10. Chapter 10

**Le 18 est enfin arrivé ! Je n'ai toujours pas écris le chapitre 11 mais j'ai bon espoir de vous le livrer comme prévu le 28.**

**Remerciements : Lea1985, 4U** (Salut ! Je suis ravie d'avoir pu poster le chapitre que tu attendais tant. Voilà la suite.)**, Canada02, Guest **(Salut ! Merci pour ta review. C'est bien le problème des fans de trop vénérer leur idole. Etant des gros handicapés des sentiments, je trouvais marrant de les mettre au lit plutôt que de les faire parler.)**, Celine68890, SoSweetySoCrazy, Cassy-chou** (Salut ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Eh oui, ça fait très réconciliation sur l'oreiller mais jusqu'à quand ? A bientôt !)**, Birginie, Grazie, Erika Shoval, Logi16.**

**Encore merci à Sophie pour sa correction, sans elle, cette fiction ne serait pas aussi lisible ! **

**Action ? Ça tourne ! **

**Chapitre 10**

_Nous nous endormîmes rapidement, confortablement installés. _

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Les premiers rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux de la chambre me réveillèrent. Cependant, je gardai les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas subir l'agression de la lumière. C'est alors que je pris conscience du corps chaud qui était entre mes bras. J'oubliai donc ma dernière résolution et ouvris les yeux.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce que faisait Bella dans mon lit. Et puis, en regardant autour de moi, je ne compris pas ce que je faisais dans son lit.

Je tentai de quitter définitivement les limbes du sommeil en me frottant les yeux. Une fois fait, je pus me concentrer sur mes derniers souvenirs. Les tomates. Le magazine. La fuite. Le baiser. La douche.

Nous n'aurions pas dû recoucher ensemble la nuit dernière. Cela allait encore compliquer nos relations déjà tendues.

Nous devions parler et aujourd'hui. Je voulais mettre les choses au point, lui expliquer mon départ la première fois. Bella était très importante pour moi et toutes ces tensions me pesaient.

Je devais quand même avouer que j'appréhendais son réveil. Certes j'étais toujours là et je n'avais pas fui mais elle trouverait sûrement quelque chose à me reprocher, non ?

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Je revins à la réalité quand je sentis Bella se tortiller contre moi. Je lui tins durement les hanches afin d'éviter toute situation gênante. J'étais déterminé à parler et Edward Junior n'était pas le bienvenu.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes afin d'ouvrir les yeux. Je devais bien avouer qu'elle était magnifique au réveil et c'était une raison de plus qui me faisait regretter mon départ précipité la première fois. Elle semblait désorientée mais je vis un éclair de compréhension passer dans ses prunelles.

« Bonjour Ma Bella. » La saluai-je. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Mieux que ces derniers temps. » Me répondit-elle d'une petite voix ensommeillée.

« Et si tu allais prendre ta douche pendant que je commande un petit déjeuner ? »

« Ok. Mais tu t'en vas pas cette fois hein ? » Me demanda-t-elle, légèrement paniquée.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois avoir bien saisi l'ampleur de mon erreur. »

Elle fila sous la douche sur ses belles paroles. Je ne lui avais pas menti. Ce début de tournée m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur mon comportement.

Je sortis du lit et enfilai juste mon tee-shirt et mon boxer. Je téléphonai au room-service afin qu'ils nous montent un petit déjeuner royal. Le soleil était à peine levé, il n'était guère plus de six heures du matin mais nous nous étions couchés extrêmement tôt hier soir.

Nous n'avions encore rien de prévu en ce vendredi et je souhaitais par-dessus tout le passer avec Bella. Peut-être que j'arriverai à me faire pardonner. Bella avait un grand cœur et je savais qu'elle le ferait. Je voulais juste qu'elle le fasse d'elle-même et non qu'elle me dise oui pour me faire plaisir. Je voulais que ça vienne d'elle.

Enfin, elle sortit de la douche au même moment que le room-service apportait notre commande. Elle portait un jean slim et une tunique bleue qui lui allait à merveille. Je la trouvais plus belle encore que les jours précédents.

Elle prit place en face de moi et souleva les différentes cloches disposées sur la table. Nous pûmes alors commencer notre festin.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Je commençais à percevoir une chaleur inhabituelle derrière moi et j'étais nue. Il fallut que le sommeil me quitte définitivement pour me souvenir de ce qu'il s'agissait. Edward. J'avais couché avec Edward. Et il était encore là.

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux et me retournai. Il me fixait et ses yeux pétillaient.

« Bonjour Ma Bella. » Me salua-t-il. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Mieux que ces derniers temps. » Lui répondis-je. Et c'était vrai. A chaque fois que je passais du temps avec lui, je me remémorais nos instants passés ensemble. Mon sommeil en était perturbé. Maintenant qu'il était là, j'avais pu passer une nuit entière loin de mes vieux souvenirs.

« Et si tu allais prendre ta douche pendant que je commande un petit déjeuner ? » Me proposa-t-il.

« Ok. Mais tu t'en vas pas cette fois hein ? » Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'interroger. J'avais peur qu'il me fasse le même coup que la dernière fois. Je ne pourrai le supporter dans un tel cas.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois avoir bien saisi l'ampleur de mon erreur. » Me rassura-t-il avec un petit sourire contrit.

Je partis sous la douche. Elle me fit le plus grand bien. Je pus me détendre et me nettoyer de toute cette sueur qui nous avait recouverts hier soir. La partie détente était la plus importante. Je ne pouvais nier que je redoutais, autant que je la voulais, la confrontation. Le grand jour était arrivé, nous allions tout mettre à plat.

Je me décidai à sortir et rejoignis Edward dans le salon de ma suite. J'enfilai rapidement un jean propre et ma tunique préférée. Pour une fois qu'Alice m'offrait un vêtement que j'aimais… Le room-service disposait des cloches sur la table et une merveilleuse odeur se dispersait dans la pièce.

Mon ventre gargouilla, heureusement assez discrètement. Nous n'avions pas mangé hier soir et mon estomac se rappelait à mon bon souvenir.

Je pris place à la table et débutai mon repas. Je ne prononçai pas un seul mot. Je préférai attendre qu'Edward commence. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait besoin de se repentir. Bon, moi aussi je ne pouvais le cacher.

« Ça te dit que nous allions nous promener à Central Park ce matin ? » Me proposa Edward. C'était une merveilleuse idée. Nous serions au calme et peut-être même loin des paparazzis si on s'y prenait bien.

« Ça me semble bien. » Lui répondis-je brièvement.

Nous finîmes notre repas et il partit dans sa suite se changer.

Etant déjà prête, je fis les cent pas dans mon séjour. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur de cette confrontation. J'avais beaucoup de choses à reprocher à Edward mais il en avait tout autant contre moi. J'avais vraiment été une garce ces derniers jours.

Quelques coups à la porte me firent sursauter. Il était prêt à partir maintenant. Sans un bruit, nous nous rendîmes dans l'ascenseur et nous descendîmes jusqu'au hall. Edward demanda au groom de nous héler un taxi.

Il était encore tôt mais New York était déjà animé. New York était réellement une ville qui ne dormait jamais. Arrivés à Central Park, nous marchâmes en silence l'un à côté de l'autre. Nous croisâmes plusieurs joggeurs bien matinaux.

Toujours en silence et perdus dans nos pensées, nous continuâmes notre marche jusqu'à arriver devant la statue d'Alice au pays des merveilles. Nous prîmes place sur un des bancs en face.

« Je… je crois que c'est à moi de commencer. » Hésita Edward. J'étais soulagée qu'il prenne la parole, le silence devenant gênant.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour mon départ précipité le matin du dernier jour de tournage. Beaucoup de magazines people évoquaient mon tournage à venir et je pensais que tu étais au courant. Je n'ai pas osé t'en parler car pour moi, c'était comme nous séparer, avant même qu'il y ait une relation entre nous. Je t'appréciais, et je t'apprécie encore beaucoup, et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher entre nous. La fuite est toujours le meilleur moyen pour éviter le retour à la réalité. Je regrette de t'avoir blessée et de t'avoir fait croire que tu n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir. Je pense vraiment que tu es bien plus que ça. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas trop comment exprimer ce que je ressens car je ne comprends pas ces émotions. »

Sa déclaration m'émouvait, plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Après ses mots, c'est comme si toute ma rancœur envers lui s'était envolée. Ses yeux, reflet de son âme, exprimaient tant de sincérité que je ne pouvais croire à une supercherie. Mais seuls quelques mots avaient parfaitement retenu mon attention : j'étais plus qu'un coup d'un soir.

« Moi aussi, j'ai des choses à te dire. Même si c'est difficile à dire, on est là pour tout mettre à plat. » Repris-je la conversation. « Je me suis vraiment sentie mal le lendemain matin lorsque j'ai découvert ce lit vide et froid. Je me suis sentie comme une prostituée. Le mal était pire que je t'avais donné ma virginité. Je croyais encore au prince charmant et aux belles histoires d'amour. Mais ce matin-là, j'étais vraiment désillusionnée. C'est pourquoi, j'ai voulu me venger. Ma petite vendetta a commencé avec mon coup de pied. Et puis, je t'ai retrouvé dans mon lit et j'ai été obligée de dormir sur ce fauteuil inconfortable. Il fallait que tu payes pour cela aussi. J'ai donc tout déballé à la journaliste. Je regrette que ces aveux aient détruit une bonne partie de ta popularité. » Terminai-je mon récit.

« J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. » Dîmes-nous en même temps. Nous nous sourîmes. La paix venait d'être signée.

Nous allions pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases et peut-être même devenir des amis, ou plus.

**Point de vue d'Emmett**

Voilà déjà 7 ans que j'étais acteur. J'ai tourné dans 9 films dont trois avec Rosalie. Les réalisateurs me choisissent particulièrement pour les films d'action car je peux faire mes cascades moi-même. Ils ont donc une personne de moins à engager.

Pour tout vous avouer, je suis tombé amoureux de Rosalie au premier regard mais comme dit Jasper, je suis un handicapé des sentiments et donc voilà deux ans que je suis seul en compagnie de ma main. Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à la « tromper ».

Ce soir, j'ai décidé de provoquer ma chance.

J'ai emprunté du matériel de cascade à l'équipe de production. J'ai dû mettre Esmée au courant de ma combine pour que tout soit parfait.

Je commençai la réalisation de mon plan en installant mon système de sécurité. Il fallait que je sois discret car je ne pense pas que la direction de l'hôtel adhère. Je passai mes jambes dans le harnais et accrochai la corde comme il le fallait. Je devais descendre 5 étages en rappel avant d'arriver sur l'avancée de toit qui protégeait l'entrée de l'hôtel.

J'installai la poulie, la seconde corde. Je testai la solidité. Une fois fait, j'étais fin prêt pour mon show.

Je me glissai le long de la gouttière pour arriver sur le trottoir. Ouf, personne ne m'avait remarqué.

Il me restait une heure environ avant l'arrivée de Rosalie. Je pris ce temps pour me faite beau et commander un bouquet de roses rouges à la réception.

Tout à coup, mon portable vibra, me signalant ainsi la réception d'un sms.

Esmée.

Place au spectacle !

J'escaladai le rebord de ma fenêtre et descendis la façade le plus rapidement possible afin que ma dulcinée ne s'impatiente pas.

Une fois en bas, je courus à la deuxième étape de mon plan, le bouquet toujours en main.

Je vérifiai qu'elle était bien placée comme prévue et sautai.

Je ne fis qu'une courte mais rapide descente. Je jouais des freins pour m'arrêter au bon niveau.

Rosalie était devant moi, stupéfaite. Je déposai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser.

Je ne m'attardai pas et lui donnai son bouquet.

« Je t'aime à la folie. Veux-tu bien être ma petite amie Rosalie ? »

Un bruit assourdissant l'empêcha de me répondre. Mon harnais venait de craquer à force de retenir mon poids suspendu.

Je me trouvais sur les fesses, sur le trottoir, devant tout Manhattan.

**Point de vue de Rosalie**

« Allez dépêche-toi un peu, Rosalie. On va être en retard ! »

« Mais en retard où ? On n'a rien de prévu ce soir. On peut encore flâner dans les rues. » Répondis-je agacée.

« Toi peut-être, mais moi j'ai un amoureux qui m'attend. »

« Ouais ouais. » Ronchonnai-je.

Nous arrivâmes quelques instants plus tard devant l'hôtel. Beaucoup de monde circulait devant. Toute la ville était au courant de notre séjour ici. Esmée s'était arrêtée sur le trottoir une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose dans son immense sac.

« Bah, je croyais que tu étais pressée de rentrer ? »

Elle ne put me répondre car la foule derrière nous poussa des cris excités et leva les yeux sur la façade de l'hôtel. Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Emmett venait de sauter du rebord du toit et s'arrêta juste en face de moi, encore suspendu.

« Je t'aime à la folie. Veux-tu bien être ma petite amie Rosalie ? »

Sa question fut agrémentée d'un baiser et d'un bouquet de fleurs.

J'allai lui répondre que oui, évidemment. Depuis le temps que j'attendais cela ! Mais malheureusement, son installation n'avait pas résisté à son poids et il se retrouva sur les fesses devant la foule.

Je ne pouvais nier qu'il m'avait impressionnée. J'adorais le regarder en train de faire ses cascades. Il était tellement sexy. Et puis, le bouquet de roses rouges avait fini de me convaincre sur mes sentiments.

Je me baissai à son niveau et lui retournai le baiser de tout à l'heure. Nous allions pouvoir enfin être heureux ensemble.


	11. Note

**Note :**

Bonjour à toutes !

Je poste cette petite note pour vous expliquer mon manque de publications sur cette fiction.

**La fac me prend énormément de temps**. Lorsque j'ai commencé cette fiction, au lycée, je bossais à peine 30h par semaine alors je pouvais écrire quand je le voulais mais depuis que je suis à la fac, ça tourne plus autours de 45h…

Lorsque j'ai du temps libre, je suis tellement crevée de mes nombreuses nuits blanches (dues à mes différents rendus de devoirs) que je ne pense plus qu'à dormir donc mes chapitres passent à la trappe.

**Je n'abandonne pas cette fiction.** J'ai encore plein d'idées pour continuer cette fiction. Ce n'est donc pas un manque d'inspiration qui m'empêche de poster, je vous l'assure. Je vous demande juste un peu de temps.

Dans un mois environ, je dois rendre mon projet de fin de semestre donc il faudra attendre les vacances de noël pour que je puisse à nouveau écrire. Je profiterai de cette période pour m'avancer dans mes chapitres et essayer de retrouver un rythme de publication régulier.

J'ai quand même **un chapitre en cours**, je vais essayer de vous le poster le week-end prochain à condition que j'ai terminé mon travail de la semaine.

J'espère que mon retard ne fera fuir personne et j'espère aussi vous retrouver très vite !

D'ici là, prenez bien soin de vous.


	12. Chapter 12

**Désolée pour le retard ! Il faudrait que je trouve une solution pour me dédoubler ou arrêter de dormir pour pouvoir faire tout ce que je dois faire ou peut-être même les deux ! **

**Remerciements : SoSweetySoCrazy ; Grazie ; Lea1985 ; Cassy-chou **(Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'ai beaucoup de plaisir à écrire le personnage d'Emmett, il me fait trop rire. Eh oui, Bella et Edward ne se sont pas dit 'je t'aime' mais je crois que le moment n'est pas encore venu. A bientôt j'espère :) )** ; Larosesurleau ; Celine68990 ; Anonyme **(Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Ça commence à aller mieux entre eux mais la suite nous en dira plus. Comme je le disais plus haut, Emmett me fait trop rire et je voulais essayer de lui redonner le côté enfantin qu'il a dans la version originale. A bientôt j'espère :) )**; Erika Shoval.**

**Remerciements suite à ma petite note : Merci à vous toutes. J'espère que mon absence ne vous aura pas fait fuir. Comme le semestre est presque terminé et que j'ai conclu mon projet mardi 18 décembre, je peux enfin me remettre à l'écriture. Je vais essayer de prendre de l'avance pendant les vacances de Noël et mes 10 jours d'intersemestre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'écriture m'a beaucoup manquée alors je ne suis pas en manque de motivation.**

**Si je trouve le temps et l'inspiration, je vous concocterai un petit OS de Noël ! **

**A bientôt et bonne lecture !**

**Action ? Ça tourne ! **

**Chapitre 11**

_Nous allions pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases et peut-être même devenir des amis, ou plus. _

Nous avions passé la journée ensemble, à flâner dans les rues le plus discrètement possible. Nous avions même pu retourner à Macy's. Personne ne nous attendait là-bas et il y avait tellement de monde que nous avions pu être invisibles.

Nous avions commencé à rattraper le temps perdu en nous posant toutes les questions qui nous passaient par la tête. Nous avions déjà fait connaissance pendant le tournage mais ces questions-là concernaient plus les derniers évènements qui avaient surgi dans nos vies depuis la fin de ce dernier.

Edward ne me l'avait pas dit clairement mais je pouvais voir que le coup des tomates de hier l'avait blessé. Je savais que tout était de ma faute mais il m'assurait ne pas m'en vouloir. Pourtant, il me fallait faire amende honorable afin que notre relation commence sur des bases solides.

Une fois rentrés à l'hôtel, je pus réfléchir à ma nouvelle ambition. Pour cela, il me fallait contacter notre agent afin qu'il mette en place mon projet.

J'avais l'intention de faire une sorte de conférence de presse afin de pouvoir m'adresser directement à nos fans sans que ce soit une interview à propos de la tournée. Je voulais mettre les choses au clair, que ce soit en donnant des explications quant à mes dernières actions mais aussi avouer que je regrettais de telles actions de la part de ces personnes vis à vis d'Edward.

Lorsque notre agent confirma le rendez-vous avec la presse demain à quatorze heures, il me fallut préparer un discours afin de ne rien oublier. Je m'attelais à cette tâche le reste de la matinée. Je ne pus rien avaler, trop stressée. Je n'étais pas encore habituée aux apparitions publiques.

Enfin, il fut l'heure pour moi de prendre un taxi. Je n'avais dit à personne ce que je voulais faire. Chacun aurait mis alors son grain de sel et mon texte aurait perdu toute sa personnalité et encore, ils auraient pu m'empêcher de faire cela.

Le trajet se fit rapidement. J'avais demandé à ce qu'il n'y ait pas trop de journalistes. J'angoissais suffisamment comme cela. Nous avions réservé un petit salon privé dans un des nombreux hôtels de luxe de Manhattan.

Un maître d'hôtel me conduisit jusqu'à l'équipe de journalistes. Je les saluais vaguement, trop concentrée sur mon monologue. J'avais décidé de ne pas répondre aux questions qu'ils pourraient me poser. Mon discours était suffisamment complet. Les éléments qui manquaient devaient rester confidentiels, ou du moins, entre Edward et moi.

"Bonjour à tous. Merci d'être venu et de participer à mon caprice de star. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de ma situation avec Edward Cullen. Je pense que les fans méritent des explications. Cette situation est allée trop loin.

Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerai commencer par résumer les derniers événements afin que vous repériez ceux sur lesquels je voudrai me concentrer.

La plupart d'entre vous a pu remarquer la distance qui nous éloignait Edward et moi. De nombreux accrochages qui ont eu lieu lors du tournage puis au début de la tournée ont fait que notre relation s'est détériorée. Je ne mets pas toute la responsabilité sur le dos d'Edward, j'ai aussi ma part de torts.

Etant très puérile, j'ai décidé de me venger afin de faire comprendre à Edward tout le mal qu'il a pu me faire. C'est pourquoi, j'ai raconté toutes ces choses à votre collègue californienne. Je ne préciserai pas qu'elles sont les révélations appuyées sur la réalité et celle sorties tout droit de mon invention. Seuls Edward et moi connaissons la vérité et c'est suffisant.

Nous avons pu nous expliquer et mettre les choses à plat. Notre relation peut repartir sur de bonnes bases. C'est dans cette optique que je vais conclure mes paroles. Je m'adresse à Edward : je te pardonne et je continuerai à t'aimer même si tu recommences tes imbécillités."

Une fois mon monologue terminé, je pus souffler un bon coup. Mes confessions avaient été éprouvantes.

Les journalistes commencèrent à me poser des questions toutes moins intelligentes que la précédente. Je leur annonçai donc que l'entrevue était terminée. Je quittai immédiatement le salon et sortis de cet hôtel.

Normalement, les articles seraient publiés dans les éditions de lundi. D'un côté, j'avais hâte de voir la réaction d'Edward. Après tout, je lui déclarais mes sentiments. Mais d'un autre, les fans pourraient se montrer désagréables, une fois de plus, envers nous.

En réfléchissant, mon projet me semblait moins héroïque que je le pensais au départ. J'étais persuadée d'avoir fait une erreur. J'aurais peut-être dû en parler aux filles hier non ? Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de penser à cela. J'allais finir par devenir folle.  
Je hélai le taxi qui passait devant moi et lui indiquai l'adresse de notre hôtel. Le chauffeur essaya de faire la conversation mais je n'étais pas d'humeur, trop stressée.  
A mon retour, Edward m'attendait.

"Où étais-tu passée ? Je voulais te proposer de passer l'après-midi ensemble mais tu étais partie." Me dit-il avec un petit air trop triste.

"Désolée. J'avais des choses à régler. Mais maintenant que je suis de retour, tu voudrais profiter avec moi du spa ?" Je voulais détourner la conversation de ma petite escapade. Et puis, le spa me semblait idéal pour me détendre et oublier ce que je venais de faire.

"Ça peut se faire. On se retrouve en bas ? Et tu n'es pas obligée de prendre ton maillot." Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Quel insolent !

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. En chemin, je croisai Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Emmett. Je leur proposai de m'accompagner. Ca faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas passé de moments tous ensembles en dehors des apparitions publiques.

Et puis, cela ferait enrager Edward !

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le centre de balnéo dans le sous-sol de l'hôtel. Nous passâmes dans les vestiaires et je m'entourai d'un moelleux peignoir.

Edward fut surpris de nous voir arriver. Vu l'air qu'il affichait, il n'avait pas prévu ce coup-là. Je l'imaginai très bien sans maillot sous son peignoir !

On commença notre après-midi détente par le jacuzzi. C'était un moment convivial qui nous permettrait de parler des derniers événements qui ont traversé notre vie.

"Je voudrai vous annoncer quelque chose" commença Rosalie. "Emmett et moi avons décidé de nous mettre ensemble."

"Ensemble comme dans un couple" compléta Emmett.

J'étais vraiment heureuse pour eux. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'ils se tournaient autour. Ils méritaient d'être heureux. Il faisait un très beau couple.

Quand Rosalie nous raconta la demande d'Emmett, nous ne pûmes retenir notre rire. C'était très original, je devais l'avouer. Je devais avouer aussi que j'éprouvais de la jalousie envers Rosalie. Elle avait eu droit à une déclaration d'amour dans les règles. Alors que moi... j'avais fait le premier pas, même si Edward n'était pas encore au courant.

Nous nous rendîmes ensuite dans la partie massage. Chacun d'entre nous put profiter des bienfaits de l'huile et de mains douces et chaudes. Afin de taquiner encore un peu Edward, je demandai à ce que nous, les filles, puissions être massées par des hommes. Le plaisir de voir la réaction d'Edward était indéniable.

Pour me faire pardonner, je lui proposai quand même de m'accompagner dans le sauna. Comme nous étions seuls, je détachai mon haut de maillot de bain. Il semblait apprécier puisque ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ma poitrine durant le processus.

Même si nous avions passé un agréable moment avec toute l'équipe, j'étais contente de passer un peu de temps rien qu'avec lui.

"Edward ? On... On est quoi... L'un pour l'autre ? Je sais que nous avons couché ensemble rien qu'une fois, enfin deux, mais maintenant ? On est quoi ?"

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite à ma question. Il semblait y réfléchir profondément.

"Je ne veux pas que tu sois mon plan cul."

Sa réponse me blessa. Il ne voulait pas de moi, même pour le sexe. Je me redressai et commençai à rattacher mon haut. Cependant, une main m'arrêta.

"Je ne voulais pas dire que je ne voulais pas de toi, Bella. Juste que je ne te voulais pas rien que pour le sexe. Je veux tout de toi. J'aimerai qu'on essaye de construire quelque chose nous deux. Voir si on est compatibles, tu vois ?"

Je lui fis un petit sourire et retournai me blottir dans ses bras. Finalement, je n'avais peut-être pas fait d'erreur en me dévoilant aux journalistes.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je voulais tellement passer quelques instants avec Bella. Nous devions rattraper le temps perdu à cause de mon erreur. Aujourd'hui, je m'en mordais les doigts. Bella était fabuleuse et je regrettai de l'avoir abandonnée la première fois.

Mais maintenant, en aucun cas je ne la laisserai filler.

Finalement, la réception de l'hôtel m'avoua qu'elle avait commandé un taxi. Mes plans tombaient à l'eau. Je partis donc m'installer au bar de l'hôtel histoire de passer le temps.  
Une heure plus tard, je la vis apparaître. Elle était tellement pâle que je m'inquiétai pour elle immédiatement. Elle semblait angoissée. Qu'avait-elle pu faire en ce début d'après-midi pour revenir dans un tel état ?

Je lui proposai donc un moment de détente avec moi, ce qu'elle accepta. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je la vis revenir avec le reste du groupe ! Moi qui voulais l'avoir pour moi tout seul... c'était râpé !

Emmett était à mourir de rire avec son histoire. Il devait vraiment être fou amoureux de Rosalie pour se donner autant d'effort. Mais je ne pouvais nier que son récit me donna des idées. Le jour où je nous sentirai prêts, Bella et moi, pour vivre une vraie relation, je lui ferai une déclaration telle qu'elle voudra la raconter à tout le monde en disant que j'étais un prince charmant. Utopiste ? Très certainement, mais je voulais voir dans ses yeux les mêmes étincelles que dans ceux de Rosalie.

Une fois seuls, bien au chaud dans le spa, Bella me posa une sacrée question. Je trouvai que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui avouer mes sentiments. Alors, je lui ressortis une phrase.

"Je ne veux pas que tu sois mon plan cul."

Mais quel con je peux être parfois ! Je viens clairement de lui dire que je ne veux pas de sexe avec elle. En plus, c'est forcément cette optique qu'elle va comprendre. Quel con !

Finalement, je recommençai depuis le début et tout s'arrangea.

J'aimais vraiment beaucoup la sentir collée contre moi, à moitié nue...

Nous finîmes par quitter le spa complétement ramollis. Nous étions vraiment plus détendus. Nous remontâmes dans ma chambre et nous commandâmes de quoi grignoter au room-service. Demain, une longue journée nous attendait et nous devions être au top de notre forme. C'est pourquoi, nous ne fîmes rien de particulier ce soir-là. Après un film, nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous ma couette.


	13. Chapter 13

**Je sais j'ai encore ****traîné**** à poster ! Pour éviter de vous donner de faux espoirs, je vais éviter d'évoquer le chapitre 13 qui n'est même pas commencé dans mon esprit alors encore moins sur le « papier » !**

**Remerciements : Grazie ; Cassy-chou **(Coucou toi ! Je vais très bien depuis le temps, j'espère que c'est ton cas aussi. Concernant Jacob, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Meyer l'a créé. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus. Ce chapitre-là sera plus léger, on n'aura pas la réaction d'Edward tout de suite. Il y a même Emmett ! Héhé. A très bientôt j'espère.)** ; Lea1985 ; SoSweetySoCrazy ; Erika Shoval ; Guest **(Salut ! Chacun a sa méthode pour séduite l'autre. J'avoue quand même qu'Emmett a trop la classe ! Les réactions de tout le monde ne sont pas pour ce chapitre, le suivant sûrement. A très vite !) **; Birginie.**

**Pour avoir oublié de remercier ma bêta au chapitre précédent, je vous autorise à participer à ma bastonnade publique.**

**Donc un très GRRRRAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDD merci à Sophie pour la correction de ce chapitre (et du précédent .). **

**Action ? Ça tourne ! **

**Chapitre 12**

_Après un film, nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous ma couette._

Je détestais les samedis. Le samedi rimait avec soirée de promotion. J'aimais bien rencontrer mes fans, partager des choses avec eux. Cependant, je n'étais pas moi-même devant les caméras. Je jouais le rôle d'Anthony. Parce que mes fans étaient en réalité folles amoureuses d'Anthony et non de moi, Edward. Pas que je m'en souciais mais j'aurais voulu qu'on m'apprécie pour mon travail, la qualité de mon jeu d'acteur et non pour ma belle gueule et mon petit cul.

Je ne pouvais nier, pourtant, que ce samedi commençait mieux que les autres. Pourquoi ? Sûrement grâce au petit corps chaud dans mes bras.

Depuis que nous nous étions expliqués, Bella et moi, notre relation était au beau fixe. Nous n'avions pas recouché ensemble, voulant être en forme pour cette journée. Mais j'avais quelque chose à lui proposer.

Je la sentis bouger dans mon étreinte, signe de son réveil imminent. Elle se retourna dans mes bras et déposa un petit baiser sur mon torse et sur mon menton. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre de moi dans cette position. Je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle.

**- Bonjour Princesse. Bien dormi ?**

**- Salut ! **Me répondit-elle tout simplement, la voix encore gorgée de sommeil.

Elle referma les yeux et vint s'installer plus confortablement sur mon torse. Sa petite main commença à voyager plus au sud et, comme s'il avait compris de lui-même, mon sexe s'érigea fièrement.

Je ne sais pas où je trouvai cette force, mais je repoussai la main de Bella avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin.

**- Chérie, je voudrais te proposer quelque chose. Tu sais, nous avons tout fait de travers depuis qu'on se connaît. On a couché ensemble avant même que nous soyons en couple et je pense que c'est ce qui a rendu notre départ si désastreux. Je ****voudrais**** qu'on reprenne les choses depuis le début. Tu sais, trois rendez-vous au moins avant de coucher avec une fille... Ce genre de chose tu vois ?**

J'étais fou de lui proposer une telle chose. Je n'avais jamais testé l'abstinence et je savais que ça allait être très dur.

**- Je suis vraiment contente que tu fasses des efforts pour que notre relation fonctionne, Edward. Mais tu sais, je crois que faire ceinture n'est pas une solution. Cela ne fera ****que nous**** rendre plus irritable et c'est à cause de ça qu'on se dispute. Par contre, j'ai rien contre ****le fait**** que tu m'invites au restaurant, que tu m'achètes des fleurs, que tu me fasses des petites attentions...**

Elle avait un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Je savais qu'elle me taquinait mais je décidai de la prendre au mot. Je quittai la chaleur de notre lit et partis lui faire couler un bain dans notre salle de bain attenante.

**- Le bain de sa majesté est prêt. **Annonçai-je à mon retour. **Va te détendre un peu avant que nous prenions notre petit déjeuner. **

Elle fila sans attendre à la salle d'eau. Je me dirigeai alors vers le salon de ma suite et commanda un petit déjeuner royal. Toutes nos folies allaient coûter cher à la production !

La matinée ne fut que câlins et détente. Nous profitâmes juste de la présence de l'autre. La soirée projetait d'être plus agréable que la précédente. Nous étions encore en froid la semaine dernière et la soirée avait été un vrai supplice et le résultat avait été désastreux.

A mon plus grand malheur, Alice et Rosalie vinrent chercher Bella à treize heures afin qu'elles se préparent pour le tapis rouge. Comme elle les avait plantées la semaine dernière, elle ne pouvait décidément pas recommencer cette semaine, pour le bien de son amitié avec les filles.

**POV Bella**

J'étais en ce moment-même dans la chambre d'Alice en compagnie de celle-ci et de Rosalie. Elles étaient venues me chercher pour qu'on commence à se préparer pour ce soir.

Ayant déjà pris un bain ce matin, elles m'autorisèrent à rester devant la télévision le temps qu'elles se douchent. Cet instant de paix fut inespéré. L'après-midi allait être long, voire même très long !

J'avais dû subir des mutations génétiques pour ne pas ressentir de plaisir à ce genre d'apprêtements et de réunions entre filles. C'était même une vraie torture. Cette torture monta d'un cran lorsqu'elles commencèrent à me questionner.

**- Alors, tu en ****es**** où avec Edward ? **Commença tranquillement Rosalie.

**- Oh, on a juste discuté un peu, ****on s'est expliqué**** sur certains trucs... Enfin rien de bien intéressant.**

**- Tu rougis ! Il s'est passé quelque chose. Parle ! **S'excita Alice.

Mes rougissements m'avaient trahie. Je ne voulais pas leur parler de ma vie sexuelle. Elles ne regardaient que moi. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas perdre leur amitié.

**- Ecoutez les filles. Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de cela avec vous. En fait, avec personne. Oui nous avons couché ensemble mais je ne vous en ****dirai**** pas plus. Je viendrai vous parler lorsque j'en ressentirai le besoin, **avouai-je doucement, en espérant ne pas les vexer.

**- Mais Bella ? Je croyais que j'étais ta meilleure amie avec Rosalie. Entre meilleures amies, on doit tout se dire, **répondit Alice, les larmes aux yeux.

Je détestai lorsqu'elle me faisait ce coup. J'avais du mal à résister. Je ne voulais pas la rendre malheureuse. Ni elle, ni Rosalie même si je savais que Rosalie ne me ferait pas le coup des yeux de chiots.

**- Alice, je t'assure il n'y a rien à dire. Nous avons mis cartes sur table et ça a ****fini**** au lit. On essaye de reprendre notre relation depuis le début pour tenter de construire quelque chose de solide. **

**- Allez Alice, ne t'inquiète pas. Bella viendra vers nous lorsqu'elle le souhaitera. Et puis, elle nous a avoué ce que nous voulions savoir. ****Laisse-leur**** du temps pour eux, **me soutint Rosalie.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi pendant que je me faisais coiffer, maquiller... Finalement, je survécus !

Les garçons vinrent nous chercher directement dans la suite de Rosalie. Ils avaient revêtu un autre de leur costume qui les mettait divinement en valeur. Edward était à tomber. Comme d'habitude.

Le même rituel se déroula une fois sur le tapis rouge. Nous dédicaçâmes de nombreuses photos de nous, posâmes en photo pour d'innombrables groupes, bref, la routine.

Je me lassai du film qui nous était diffusé. C'était peut-être notre travail mais comme nous l'avions déjà vu, il était tout de suite moins passionnant.

Ce soir-là, nous ne restâmes pas à la soirée. Nous fîmes uniquement une apparition. Nous avions plutôt envie de passer un moment rien que tous les deux. Cette agitation autour de nous commençait à me peser.

Après tout, je n'étais pas actrice. J'étais Bella Swan, fille du shérif de la petite bourgade de Forks, 3150 habitants. La vie de paillettes n'était pas pour moi. Je ne pouvais nier cependant aimer jouer la comédie mais le monde qui entourait ce métier était juste insupportable.

Une fois de retour à l'hôtel, je pus enfin retrouver les bras accueillants d'Edward. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire qu'ils m'avaient manquée mais, toute la soirée, c'était Marie qui avait été dans les bras d'Anthony. Ce n'était pas pareil.

**POV Emmett**

Ca faisait quelques jours que je vivais le parfait amour avec Rosalie. Nous avions du temps à rattraper et nous étions tellement heureux de ce changement que nous vivions chaque journée au maximum. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous embêter avec les préliminaires de toute relation car depuis le temps qu'on se connaissait, nous n'avions plus besoin d'apprendre des choses sur l'autre.

Cependant, j'avais tenu à faire les choses bien, malgré mon envie d'elle. Je l'ai donc invitée sept fois au restaurant, autrement dit, presque tous les soirs depuis mon petit spectacle d'acrobaties et j'avais attendu trois rendez-vous avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Mais ma patience avait des limites, notamment avec une fille comme Rosalie. Elle n'avait cessé de me tenter mais j'avais tenu bon. Rosalie n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était LA fille, celle avec laquelle je me voyais passer le reste de ma vie. Je ne pouvais donc pas coucher avec elle le premier soir et faire tout à l'envers.

Nous étions dimanche et nous quitterions New York demain dans la matinée. Je voulais profiter de ces derniers instants dans cette merveilleuse ville. Et ce soir serait le grand soir. J'avais prévu une soirée romantique avant de l'amener à ma chambre d'hôtel où le service de chambre devait préparer un petit nid douillet.

J'avais réservé une table dans un coin sombre d'un restaurant étoilé de New York, le Bernardin. J'avais expliqué ma situation et ils m'avaient assuré préparer une table discrète afin que nous soyons en toute intimité.

J'allais chercher ma princesse dans sa suite juste après avoir commandé une voiture à la réception de l'hôtel. Elle portait une petite robe simple mais sophistiquée ce qui lui donnait un petit côté je-me-suis-préparée-en-quinze-minutes mais je savais qu'elle était dans sa salle de bain depuis des heures.

**- Salut ma belle. Tu es resplendissante ce soir. **Elle rougit un peu, ce n'était pas de gêne mais de plaisir.

**- Merci. Alors on va où ce soir ?**

**- Surprise ! **Je lui fis mon plus grand sourire. J'aimais beaucoup lui préparer des sorties mystérieuses et elle était toujours satisfaite de la soirée écoulée.

Nous prîmes place dans la voiture louée et le chauffeur nous conduisit au restaurant. Nous nous installâmes à la table que l'on nous indiqua. Et la soirée put commencer.

Le repas se déroula comme tous ceux de cette semaine. Rosalie passa la soirée à faire des allusions plus ou moins douteuses et cette fois-ci, je pris plaisir à lui répondre.

Nous étions sur le point d'arracher nos vêtements alors que notre dessert n'avait pas encore été servi. Vivement que nous retournions à l'hôtel !

Mon vœu fut exaucé une demi-heure plus tard. Je réglai l'addition et rejoignis Rosalie qui m'attendait devant le restaurant.

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans le véhicule et j'intimai le chauffeur de dépasser les limitations de vitesse. Je l'avais grassement payé pour qu'il ne rechigne à aucune de mes demandes pour cette soirée.

Le trajet fut beaucoup plus court qu'à l'aller, à moins que ce soit les délicieuses lèvres de Rosalie qui m'aient distrait ?

Je l'entraînai à ma suite dans les couloirs. Nous courions pour aller plus vite mais cette avance fut perdue lorsque, trop excité, je mis plusieurs secondes à essayer d'ouvrir cette fichue porte, ma carte magnétique avait décidé de ne pas passer...

Le service de chambre avait vraiment respecté mes attentes. Un chemin de pétales de roses rouges nous guidait jusqu'à mon lit. Un plateau de fraises au chocolat était posé sur ma table de nuit mais ça c'était pour la seconde partie de la nuit. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me complaire dans le corps de Rosalie, contre cette porte.

Pas très romantique, je l'avoue mais le dîner avait été plus chaud que romantique… C'était donc dans la continuité de notre soirée.

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres et lui donnai un langoureux baiser plein de désir. Pas besoin de préliminaires, nous étions plus que prêts à passer à l'étape supérieure.

Je défis la fermeture Eclair de sa robe qui glissa jusqu'au sol. Rosalie en sous-vêtements et en escarpins était la vision la plus sexy que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle profita de mon moment de « bug » pour défaire les boutons de ma chemise et enlever ma ceinture.

Je repris possession de mon corps et allai dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Ses seins étaient parfaits. De la bonne taille ou du moins, comme je les aimais. Ses mains se trouvaient accrochées à mon pantalon et elle en profita pour le faire glisser à terre en même temps que mon boxer.

Je retrouvai ses lèvres que j'avais quittées lorsqu'elle empoigna mon sexe. C'en était trop, je l'attrapai par les fesses pour qu'elle puisse refermer ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je la pénétrai d'un coup sec, nous garderions les petites attentions pour le second round. J'avais trop besoin d'elle.

Ses gémissements m'enivraient encore plus. En quelques poussées, elle se resserra autour de mon membre ce qui me fit venir immédiatement.

Soulagé l'espace d'un instant, je nous dirigeai vers mon lit, qui allait être le nôtre le temps d'une nuit, pour reprendre des forces avec les fraises au chocolat. La nuit allait être longue, toute l'énergie possible était la bienvenue.

**Je vois d'ici vos commentaires sur cette fin, mais n'aillez crainte, je vous prépare la suite de cette soirée. **


End file.
